Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem!
by AlchemicChimeraLeech
Summary: Lelouch's plan's perfect or so he thought. This author is going to prove him wrong! Open to suggestions for later chapters. Chapter thirty, a beloved character in the CG world who don't have much power but now, Lulu and Zaku don't know what to get out of the mess that they're in...much less how they got into the sticky situation to begin with.
1. Arthur's Affections

**Disclaimer: Never Will have the Code**

This was it, Lelouch vi Britannia as the demon emperor thought as he saw Zero rushing at him. He was going to atone for his sins.

Suzaku in Zero's outfit was prepared, this was to clear Eurphy's name, to create the world anew, to focus the world's hatred on Lelouch, he got pass the Knightmares, and was about to get pass Orange…when there was a very irritating sting on his hand.

Lelouch's eyes were wide…how did that cat defy physics and got on to Zero? He wanted to face palm, a cat couldn't ruin Zero Requiem… could it? Well it was the same one that almost revealed his identity.

Suzaku turned to see Arthur on his sword hand, the bite wasn't just a sting but it seemed the cat was putting all of his efforts on gnawing Zero's hand off. He wanted to cry out, but he was Zero, and Zero doesn't cry. But how was he supposed to kill the demon emperor with a cat on his hand?

The world watched as Zero tried to shake off the cat…which was a very strange scene indeed. Zero was fling his arm attempting to get rid of the feline with the iron jaw. Strange thing is the demon emperor haven't taken the chance that a cat of all things to get rid of Zero.

Lelouch was very irritated, no make that very, very, very irritated. How did a cat get pass the guard on to Zero, who was Suzaku, who have super human speed? Granted Suzaku did keep the fur ball around…but the idiot wouldn't be foolish enough to train a cat in athletics…would he? He needs to have a talk with the fool then, in the afterlife, when the idiot gets rid of the cat.

Suzaku was trying, he really was. But who thought a cat's jaw could have such an iron grip…he had to throw away the sword. Well he didn't want to slice open Arthur! Even if it's irrelevant to Zero's public image, he wasn't about to hurt a cat… to get to Lelouch.

What? The idiot threw away the sword? That gave the demon emperor an opening to kill him. Damn Suzaku's idiocy, now he's in a position to attack. And damn that cat! Why did it have to show up now, Arthur did went missing for a month, but to show up here, now. Lelouch scowled, he didn't need a cat to become his savior, Zero Requiem was supposed to happen! Just like Eurphy, the fur ball was unpredictable…and is currently ruining his plans!

Milly Ashford watched in awe, Arthur only bites Suzaku, but it be silly to think him as Zero, when he was the Knight of Zero and had passed away. But…well Arthur's bite is pretty compelling. Kallen and Nunnally watched in amazement… a cat could stop Zero, but Lelouch was Zero…what was he planning.

Suzaku after half an hour of fling his arm around finally got the cat off…only to have Arthur bite again in the worse place possible, he couldn't resist anymore.

"OWWWWWW!"

For the people that knew Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven or the Knight of Zero, they heard his voice again.

Idiot! Why couldn't the fool just kill him with the cat on his hand…alright it would make a more entertaining image rather than the original Zero Requiem but still the plan had to go through! A cat is not going to foil his plans, a cat is not going to foil his plans… or so the demon emperor kept on telling himself.

The rest of the world was just wondering, why didn't the demon emperor kill Zero yet? In fact he looks both irritated and depressed. What was going on? And how did a cat get through the security.

Lelouch couldn't take it anymore; this was going to reveal the Zero Requiem. But then a majority of the population didn't know what he had planned. So time for the dramatics

"Idiot! You expect to defeat me in such a state; you're a fool to think that you can overthrow the ruler of the world!"

Did the demon emperor just called Zero an idiot? That's it? The world was more confused than ever. But the best was about to come.

"Lelouch, get Arthur of me! I can't get him off!" Alright Suzaku was reduced to whining, but he wanted to keep him man parts, he didn't know why Arthur would cling to there, but it hurt like hell.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the demon emperor officially face palmed, Zero Requiem was ruined! And the world was even more confused, how did Zero know the demon emperor? Why were they on first name basis? And why was Zero whining…oh right cat biting in a really bad place.

_Author's note: Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem have begun; well the end was depressing, now to think of ways to ruin it. Bear in mind Arthur was Suzaku's cat… and well he defied physics so why not? So Lulu is unintentionally saved by a cat. If you're wondering why didn't Zero run away, well how would it looked if a cat stopped Zero? And well Lelouch couldn't fire if he wanted his plans to come to fruit, even if Zero has that live command. So yeah Arthur almost beated Lulu in R1 but now a cat thawed the demon emperor's plans!_ ^.^


	2. Stray Bullet

**Disclaimer: If I had the code…my life would be much more exiting**

This was it, the demon emperor thought, he was going to embrace death and create a peaceful world for his sister Nunnally. Zero Requiem, nothing could go wrong, he planned every second of it.

Suzaku as Zero charged at the demon emperor, the guards shot at him, they missed or so he thought. He passed Orange…and noticed that he wasn't seeing the world in a shade of blue anymore…wait where the hell was his Zero helmet?

The world watched as Zero charged at Lelouch vi Britannia, the demon…but the mask cracked at some point…and revealed Suzaku Kururgi…the Knight of Zero. Wait what? The Knight of Zero couldn't be Zero? Every time Zero showed up, Suzaku was there…what in the world was going on?

Lelouch's eyes were a gap, it was quite comical. Zero's mask was destroyed by one of the guards. He thought he told Orange to order the guards to shoot at the foot? Now what was he suppose to do? That's it; he got to get rid of the stupid guard that shot at Zero!

"Alright, which one of you shot at the Knight of Zero's head?" Lelouch's voice boomed.

"I- I did." A tentative soldier's hand went up.

"Reveal yourself!" the real Zero commanded.

The guard took off his helmet, and revealed a Rolo look alike with a darker shade of hair.

"Y-your highness…it isn't in my place to speak, but shouldn't you be charging the Knight of Zero or...uhhh Zero with treason? He was trying to kill you, I just foiled his plans…" the guard said timidly.

Wait, the Rolo look alike was right, Suzaku thought…he was exposed, if Lelouch charge him with attacking a Knight of Rounds. Then he might as well be revealing their plan to the whole world which was already ruined…

Lelouch's eye twitched. That arrogant little fool…was right. Damn it, not only did he foil the demon emperor's plans, now does he have to change Suzaku with treason? Damn Rolo! Alright...stay calm, he wasn't Rolo, he just looked very much like him and was saved by him again, the first time it was intentional…now this was irritating.

Seeing both the demon emperor and the Knight of Zero speechless, citizens braved themselves for the consequences for the questions that were about to ask.

"Who are you Suzaku?"

"Are you the former prime minister's son, Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Are you princess Eurphemia's knight?"

"Are you the Knight of Seven?"

"Are you the pilot of the Lancelot?"

"Are you the Knight of Zero?"

"How the heck were you Zero when you were with the Britannia empire this whole time?"

Suzaku was speechless, who was he? He was beginning to question that himself, but one question putted him in turmoil mode.

"Why are you even trying to kill the emperor of Britannia when you were on their side the whole time?"

Lelouch vi Britannia was currently banging his head on the arm of the throne. Damn it! how was he supposed to do damage control now? Suzaku had too many identities, and well he couldn't very well say that it was Suzaku's evil twin brother?

"Lulu…who am I?" Suzaku was looking at the demon emperor like a kicked puppy. He really didn't know what to do anymore; he never thought much about all of his identities. But having them questioned here and now, the pressure beats Zero Requiem any day.

Lulu? Why was the Knight of Zero, or imposter Zero calling the demon emperor "Lulu?" what kind of relationship do they have. Did one or both of them plan this whole charade, the world wondered. While the Rolo look alike took this time to slip away, no need to feel the demon emperor's wrath later when he could avoid it. The world was too focused on the Knight and King to care about a soldier like him.

"Your- your…why are you asking me this?" Lelouch honestly didn't know the answer either, he had many identities, but they were consistent. Lelouch Lamburage, Lelouch vi Britannia, Zero….while Suzaku's were all over the place.

"While…who else am I suppose to turn to when I'm in a mid life and identity crisis!" Suzaku scowled, well more like pouted.

"Mid- life what?" the demon emperor was getting a head ache.

As all the drama was going on, they both forgot…this was being broadcasted to the entire world. the entire world was in question mode. Kallen just wanted to slap Lulu again, how dare he make a plan like this that makes him the sacrificial lamb! Nunnally was in tears, having figured out what Suzaku was meant to do. Schniezel was glaring at the back of his little half brother's head; he never thought that Lelouch would be stupid enough to pull something like this. Cornelia was glaring at Kururugi; he switched size to kill Lelouch? When will the madness end? The remain student council was just wondering what were they trying to accomplish.

As the duo's agreement escalated, they got their answers sort of…

"Well if you only designed a bullet proof mask we couldn't be in this situation, I wouldn't be having an identity crisis?"

"Why would you expect me to design a bullet proof mask, when you shot through the first one? I thought you were faster than that!"

"Lelouch, how do you expect Zero Requiem to go through when you don't think of every single little detail?"

"Idiot, why are you talking about it here? And I did think of everything through, you had the easy part just acting as Zero!"

"How is acting as Zero easy? I don't get how you can stand wearing that spandex suit, it makes me feel naked!"

"Well, you off all people should be use to it; your piloting suit might as well be painted on you anyways!"

"Still I can wear under clothing in my piloting suit; I can't wear anything under here! Why did you have to redesign the Zero outfit at the last minute?"

"You would've ripped the original outfit idiot, do you think that suit could've survived you exercise nuttiness?"

"exercise nuttiness?"

And the argument went on and on, the world watched in amusement while the media was analyzing their every world attempting to figure out what was really going on.

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Now I'm sure that everyone remembers in R1, Suzaku shot through Zero's mask, thus revealing him. but during Zero Requiem, all the guards were aiming for the foot, now if only one of them aimed for the head…well this is the result. Major identity crisis. Anyways if you have any suggestion review or PM me, I have quite a few ideas but I don't think it's that many so if there's anything you like to see, tell me._ ^.^


	3. Mary Sue

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* if only…**

Zero Requiem, the only way for the demon emperor to redeem for his sins, it was his fate, his destiny to die for a peaceful world. He saw Zero, time for the end of mankind's destructions and hatred, just as Zero passed Orange….a random girl showed up with a microphone. Wait, what?

"Hello everyone! I'm a Mary Sue whose aim is to ruin Zero Requiem!" the girl pulled out a sword from nowhere and began to do battle with Zero.

Suzaku was baffled, who was this girl, did Lelouch hired her or something? No it isn't possible once he set him onto something, he will do it. Damn, how was this girl so strong, they matched in strength and agility. The Zero Requiem was going to be ruined.

Lelouch watch in horror as the random girl defended him. She pulled out handcuffs and chained Suzaku to several street light poles…and pulled off his hamlet. What? How? Only Kallen match Suzaku in anything physical, who was this crazy girl?

"Now as you're all probably wondering, what's the Zero Requiem? Well let me show you!" the Sue declared and pulled out a remote control device and pushed the red button. Deithard's video clip of Lelouch revealing himself as Zero showed, along with the demon emperor and his white Knight's conversations and plans of Zero Requiem along with other clips of the younger demon emperor.

"Cut the broadcasting!" Lelouch vi Britannia commanded his technical and media staff.

"We- we can't your highness, it coming from 784 sources and growing." The staff member timidly replied.

No, no Zero Requiem was going to be ruined damn it! And he thought CC was bad. This girl, thing whatever she was just ruined everything.

The world was confused, but also very sad; the clip was broadcasted all over the world. So…the demon emperor was also Zero? It didn't make sense if the Knight of Zero was Zero with his many past roles. And Zero Requiem, a way to focus the world's hate on one boy who was abandoned like a used tool. All the blood on his hands, to liberate them from their hatred, it…it was unbelievable.

"Big brother, no! Please don't!" Nunnally begged as she saw her brother pulled out a gun, aiming for himself. Curse everything damn it, Kallen thought, this was how it was suppose to end. If only she wasn't bounded.

Schneizel and Cornelia watched in horror and sadness as another member of the royal family was about to be killed. They wondered was it really for the greater good?

No matter what Zero Requiem had to go through, even if he had to do it himself. Lelouch already had too much blood in his hands, it's only fitting that the last person he kills is himself.

The world gasped, choked on air, the demon emperor, no Zero was about to kill himself? All for…they didn't know. Thankfully by this time the Mary Sue interfered with the dramatics of the emperor.

"Heya!" and the gun was kicked from his hand. Then she merrily went off to free Nunnally and Kallen.

"Hey! What about me!" whined Tamaki.

"Oh, you're just a random character too." The Sue said ignoring him. By now the author decided to pluck the Mary Sue from this fiction because she done more than enough damage for now.

The first thing that Kallen did after she was free was marching up to the demon emperor.

"Zero Requiem, is this how you wanted things to end? What the heck were you thinking! You were Zero, who gave the Japanese hope. And you wanted to end as the demon emperor who was hated by the whole world! How much of an idiot could you be? What about Nunnally? What about the Black Knight's future? And… what about me!" Kallen cried as she given the harshest slap ever to Lelouch, and then she did something no one would ever expect. Pulling him by the collar and kissed him.

Nunnally couldn't believe it, how could her brother even be thinking of this? Was she so naïve, so sheltered that she couldn't see who Zero was? She couldn't see what her brother was planning all along? She couldn't see how much he was willing to sacrifice for her. It was ironic she thought…the day that she opened her eyes was the day that she was truly blind. As she crawled to where the demon emperor, no her brother was. Maybe she could convince him; maybe she could make him see that the only peaceful world that she wanted was him. Her brother, Lelouch was and still is her world, that's all she wanted.

"My, my what a show you're putting on Lelouch." Schniezel said breaking the very depressing atmosphere.

"Mmmm!" the kiss finally broke off after five long minutes, Nunnally was by his side, crying, he was glaring at the White King. But in his mind was on Nunnally, how could she be so sad, he was a demon, a manifestation of the devil, she even said it, and he committed too many sins to be human. Yet here she was, a shower of tears upon her face while repeating "I'm sorry big brother, please don't leave me please" and "You are my world, please big brother, I don't need anyone else."

Suzaku watched as the scene unfold, he wonders would Eurphy even would've even wanted revenge. No, she was too gentle, too gentle to even wish ill upon her enemies. She said that she didn't want to see such hatred in Lelouch's eyes; she didn't want him to die like that when they were looking at prince Clovis's paintings. He never realized, he never seen Lelouch eye to eye after her death. Now he sees so much hatred that it engulfs all in its path, and all that was directed to no one else…other than the demon emperor himself.

Aftermath…..

There were people for and against Zero, for and against the demon emperor who was Zero. But the majority of them agreed that Zero Requiem was not the way to go, it was unbelievable that a kid, an exile prince of Britannia thought of it. The son shouldn't atone for the father's sins, although the boy also have blood on his hands, it was clear who it was for and why he was so willing. So unlike his father who despised the weak and elevated the strong.

Unfortunately in the palace, there were multiple suicide attempts by Lelouch. He tried to get the world to hate him again with the voice recording that was the White King's queen in turning the Black Knights against him. The information, Tamaki was the only one foolish enough to say it. But when that voice recording came out. Mary Sue interfered again with a video of him putting the voice recording on the web, and what really happened with princess Eurphemia. That woman was more dangerous than CC! Which is why he attempted to end his life with….no success at all, he was being watched around the clock by both Schneizel and Cornelia…don't ask him how they were released, that crazy girl probably had something to do with it.

Suzaku could be seen pouting on most days now. Kallen, the ace of the Black Knights replaced him as the Knight of Zero. She punched him when she finally stopped crying on that day really, really hard and went back to Lelouch. Everyone was keeping him away from Lelouch as, as if they feel that he will kill him. But he didn't want that anymore, revenge was petty, revenge only took more people away.

Schneizel got tired of Lelouch's suicide attempts so to sooth things out once and for all. He putted a poll for the public on the royal's webpage, yes they had one. Announced it to the world, got the results and showed everyone who was there on Zero Requiem.

Five hundred voted the demon emperor should've died no matter what.

Three billion voted no it was a very stupid plan coming for a very depressed boy

Another two billion voted Lelouch and Suzaku are the ideal definitions of idiots.

Five hundred million voted the demon emperor is crazy, so that crazy girl, his Knight is also a nut job!

The rest voted for an option that wasn't there before. The royals' eye twitched. It said all the royals are insane, just lock Lelouch/ the demon emperor/ Zero whatever title he gets next into an insane asylum!

Lelouch glared at his brother, was this meant to insult him? Why couldn't they just let him die? When he heard a giggle from Nunnally who was looking at the last choice.

"You know, that might not be so bad. Big brother is alive and the Zero Requiem is completed in a sense." Everyone's mouth was agape, while Lelouch was glaring at his little sister for the very first time…who thought she could be so evil.

_Author's note: We know everyone hates Sues, or bad OCs. But this Sue exists only to ruin Lulu's plan for a brief period. Now I know that this chapter is slightly more depressing…but well Zero Requiem is depressing, if the world knew, although he got blood on his hand if all the information was reveal, they see Lelouch…as an emo or something. Anyways glad to see that this is so well received and I'll get to your requests once I ran out of plot bunnies!_

_Firelordzuko: Actually it does make a difference if Lelouch is killed by Zero or Suzaku, Zero is a symbol of justice while Suzaku…is a betrayer or traitor switch sides multiple times. In the English dub of R2, Schniezel or Kanon even calls him that. And you have to remember, Suzaku as the Knight of Zero, got the demon emperor to where e his…so if he kills him, people will not only be wondering why, but the hatred Lulu was hoping to carry would fall on him, that's why I mention his many roles. People hate an evil bastard, but a hypocrite, betrayer; traitor doesn't get any love either. _


	4. Birthday Suit

**Disclaimer: If CC was real, I'd be broke…unlike Lulu who wins large amounts of money with gambling and as the ruler of the world…**

Zero Requiem was about to be completed, yes his just deserts Lelouch vi Britannia thought as he saw Zero changed at him. but wait…why was his clothing falling apart, neh; he's just worrying too much. The plan will go through and a peaceful world will be created.

Suzaku passed the guards when he felt a breeze in a place that should be covered. He got pass Orange, why was he so cold now. And when he was disarming Lelouch, he noticed…the demon emperor was not only blushing but red in the face like a tomato. He looked down. How the hell was he completely naked? Oh for the love of the empire, did the whole world see his parts? How the heck did the Zero costume fall apart? Why did Lelouch have to design the thing so tight that he couldn't even wear underwear?

Lelouch vi Britannia was prepared for the sword to thrust through his heart, this was the moment. Suzaku would carry everything through…even if he was wearing his birthday suit, not the Zero suit. it didn't matter that if Suzaku did it, it would be very suggestive. It didn't matter if the porn industry got their hands on this they'll make a fortune. It didn't matter that everyone in the entire world saw Zero…ummm Suzaku's bits, or so he thought.

The whole world watch in awe as what they thought was the end of the demon emperor. Only too see more of Zero than they could've dreamed off. He was very fit and toned, but did he have to get naked in front of all of them…there were little kids too. Zero was known for his dramatics so this wasn't a surprise, but to this level of dramatic? Huh, what was he trying to prove by killing the demon emperor…naked?

Suzaku decided he wanted his dignity; Zero Requiem should be for another day! Taking off the Zero mask and putting it on the demon emperor's head, hey! Not as if they haven't seen more than enough of him, maybe his face will distract them from other parts. He proceeded to slice through…no not the demon emperor's heart but his cape and made a toga like towel for himself to cover his parts in a matter of seconds. And promptly threw the sword away.

Lelouch was in shock and ticked off as hell, so much so he ignored that the idiot decided to use his head as a mask holder…for Zero's mask.

"Zero! What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? What were you doing designing the new Zero costume?"

"Did you think I had time to spare as the ruler of the world for a costume? I just ordered the maids to make another one!"

"Well why couldn't you let me wear the original Zero costume?"

"Because that would ruin the entire symbolic gesture of Zero Requiem! And that when you tried on the old one you spilled coffee on it… now why aren't you going through with it!"

"Lelouch, do you want them to make a porn out of this? You'll be died then but I have to answer to all the questions!"

"….So?"

"So, me thrusting a sword through you naked is very suggestive!"

The world was intrigued by the conversation and they had way too many questions. Why was the Knight of Zero, Zero? Why did the demon emperor sound so much like Zero wearing the mask? What was the Zero Requiem? And how the heck did Zero assassinating the demon emperor turned into adult entertainment? They listened on.

"That. Doesn't. Matter!"

"Yes it does, you'll die without a care in the world, while I have to answer to their questions to the public to why Zero assassinated the demon emperor and lost his dignity in the same day!"

"Zero Requiem is more important than your dignity!"

"To you, because you're not naked because the ruler of the forsaken world didn't have enough time to make sure that a costume was intact!"

"So, you would've been a hero, naked or not!"

"You expect me to be naked in front of my sensei, the whole world, and Nunnally?"

"…."

The Black Knights couldn't believe that they saw their leader, well the fake one…naked. Kallen was laughing at the White Knight's predicaments, really who wouldn't thought that there be a wardrobe malfunction, serves Kururugi right, that was karma! Toudou was stunned, he never though he see his former student naked along with the entire world. Tamaki was wondering how much did Zero work out to get that body, even if he was a fake one.

Nunnally really didn't know what to make of seeing her first boy naked, even if he was her and her brother's best friend. Suzaku was very muscular, though…since Lelouch was always overprotective; she never took normal health classes, but specialized ones with Sayoko. So seeing so much the first time, he mind was in shock and she fainted.

Schneizel couldn't keep a smirk off his face, really it was just like Lelouch to prepare for every single scenario possible, but forgetting the minor details. Cornelia's eye just twitched, she was prepared to murderer Kururugi, no, not for attempting to kill Lelouch from what she could see. But for traumatizing Nunnally, she shouldn't be seeing a boy naked until she's at least twenty five!

Aftermath….

The porn industry did get their hands on the video clip. However Lelouch and Suzaku had two very different goals in mind now.

Lelouch was trying to find an alternative to Zero Requiem that will have the same results, and that will end up with him being dead.

While Suzaku's goal wasn't to crush the demon emperor, but the porn industry…who made the Knight of Zero their poster boy...

_Author's note: I bet you're wondering? What kind of material could be ripped through so easily? Well just think of the new Zero costume as made from toilet papers like fabric, you know those Cotton-Nelle or whatever brand of toilet paper where they make a dress from in the commercial. Suzaku's energy would get it ripped within minutes. And Lulu was way too busy with other things, Zero's consume was a minor detail, the maids could do it…who didn't know anything about fabrics._

_Puf: Kallen replaced Suzaku as Knight of Zero, either officially or self appointed because while with the Zero Requiem shown to the world. It's obvious that he was going to kill Lulu, and she knows about their grudges so to protect him, she takes over his place because she still thinks Suzaku will attempt to kill Lelouch._

_MythGaiden: In terms of fabrics ripping this was what I had in mind. But I think this will be even worse, since Lulu would've been dead so him dying naked not too bad, but remember Suzaku still have to live and deal with it. lol. _**^.^ **


	5. Guardian Angel?

**Disclaimer: Me =/= Code**

The demon emperor was finally about to pay for his sins. Zero Requiem, the plan to rid the world of hatred and allow all the sins to be put on him. The only one that should bear such a burden. Yes, the world was going to be crushed and create a new, for Nunnally's sake. Lelouch saw Zero in the distance; yes the plan was in motion.

When Zero just got pass the guards, the crowd shrieked. Suzaku was wondering why, as he looked up. Right behind Lelouch was Charles zi Britannia; floating in the middle of the air…even Jeremiah was completely speechless. Granted he was in ghost form, but how the hell was the former emperor even alive in the first place?

Lelouch was getting irritated. Why wasn't Zero attacking him? The Requiem will be completed damn it! And why was the crowd shrieking? It was Zero; they should be cheering for his reappearance?

"You are finally worthy to be my foot stool!" The former emperor of Britannia boomed, shocking the demon emperor out of his thoughts. Lelouch vi Britannia's eyes were comically wide, looking at his father…who was supposed to be dead!

Suzaku finally got out of his shocked phase and proceeded to charge pass Orange and at the demon emperor. Only to have his sword snatched away from him! By a ghost no less? Wait…ghosts can't interfere in the physical world?

"What do you think you're doing?" The demon emperor growled at his father who was foiling his plans. And how could a ghost even touch the sword.

"Saving myself from having to wash VV's under garments for the next ten thousand centuries." The former emperor shuddered and made a face.

"What?" While Lelouch along with the rest of the world was trying to figure out what in the world was going on. Zero was jumping at the ghost to get his sword back…which wasn't working very well, no matter how high Suzaku jumped, Charles just flew away further.

"Either making sure that you don't die an unnatural death, or do that."

"What? You're still not making any sense, and give him the sword back!"

"The world of C decided to punish me with either being your guardian angel…or wash undergarments, clear enough for you now boy!"

Lelouch's eye twitched. He thought that he saved the world of C, the collective unconsciousness of the world…and this is how it repays him. By making that, that selfish bastard into his guardian angel… that's it, there's a whole new reason for Zero Requiem, he was not going to stay alive with that crazy bastard around him. Besides…which teenager likes it having their parent constantly guarding them? And pulled out his gun.

He was about to shoot himself in the head, when that manipulative, evil, conniving man snatched it away…now he had a sword and a gun, and was virtually indestructible…great.

The world was really, really confused. The former emperor wasn't dead and was a guardian angel for the demon emperor no less. The demon emperor asked for Zero's sword to be given back to him…does he want to die. And the demon emperor just tried to commit suicide, oh wait yes he did? What? And how was that ghost interfering with the physical world?

"Stupid boy! Did you think a Zero Requiem would solve all the world's problems? Making the world hate you and having your Knight of Zero murderer you?" Charles declared.

Wait. What? How did he know? How did…Lelouch was at a loss for words. The world wondered who was Zero. Was he really as the former emperor said, the Knight of Zero! And what was Zero Requiem?

Suzaku just wrestled a gun out of a random soldier, but bullets and knives came at him first. The Britannia emperor was crazy! He was dodging, running, hopping and his live command was activated. He felt as if Charles zi Britannia was trying to make a fruit salad out of him!

"Stop that!" Lelouch vi Britannia commanded, Charles finally stopped trying to slice and dice Suzaku.

"You think you're the one for theatrics boy? I can see it on your face that you want to know how I know about your silly little plan. My worthless son, I was already reborn when you were planning your little scheme. I just choose now to show up!"

"How dare you! You selfish bastard, you're only guarding me to preserve yourself. Me living is only for your benefit!" Lelouch was seething at how much his father knew.

"…No, I don't have to keep you alive, you just can't have Kururugi kill you, commit suicide and other unnatural ways of death."

At this point a random baby pointed at the ghost and screamed "Santa Claus!" Which led to the kid being traumatized for life.

"Haven't you tormented your own off springs enough, now you're doing it to other kids?" The demon emperor demanded, Charles just shrugged.

The ghost snatched a cellphone out of a random person's pocket proceed to dial several numbers, and then continued on with his speech.

"Now if you just eat everything that I just ordered you from Pizza Hut, KFC and MacDonald's every day, you'll die within five years. Or if you prefer a quicker death, attempt to swim across the ocean. Or if you prefer, you can just drink yourself to death…" the former emperor went on and on of ways the demon emperor could die a natural death.

Nunnally now sees why Lelouch hated their father so much, she always thought that everyone had some kind of good in them, not their father who was trying to kill Lelouch, who was already suicidal! Kallen wondered, how did this man ruled Britannia? Oghi felt sorry for the demon emperor almost…his father isn't even sane! Toudou was trying to think of ways to kill the ghost; maybe they need a cleansing ritual? Tamaki was thinking, will he become a ghost to after he dies?

Schneizel and Cornelia was livid that their father was even alive, but they felt sorry for Lelouch, if he allows it was going to die a very high caloric or other forms of death.

"There's no honour in that!" Lelouch finally got tired of hearing ways that he could die.

"And having your Knight of Zero, dressing up as Zero to kill you any better?" the former emperor challenged.

The debated about an honorable death began. Suzaku decided to slip away. Zero Requiem has an a hundred percent of failure with that ghost around…and now he sees where Lelouch gets his insane ideas from. Maybe he should hate the former emperor more now. The world was wondering, how insane was the Britannia family.

Aftermath…..

Zero Requiem could never go though, even when Lelouch commanded Schneizel to help him. But the former emperor made good on his promise on forcing Lelouch to eat fast food only so he could die sooner. Suzaku could only wonder, was that man ever sane?

_Author's note: As you know the world of C have tones of power, so why not make Charles a guardian angel, him interfering in the physical world, how else could he keep Lulu alive...for the time being. Of course he's still trying to kill Lulu, but it's a long term effect instead of just sticking a sword through him. For some of the readers, no need to take this fic so seriously! I know that something don't make sense logistically, but I'm just basing it on things that could happen based on the character's personalities, the world of CG etc.… the point is to make the ending less depressing. But I won't stray away too much, I'm not sure if I know how to write crack fics…or even want to. _^.^


	6. Pizza Takeover

**Disclaimer: If I want to own it, need to do a CLAMP takeover…yeah, never going to happen.**

The demon emperor was waiting for his end to come, finally he was going to redeem for his sins. Zero Requiem, a plan with no flaws, it was at the last stage. Lelouch looked on into the distance, and he saw…Pizza Hut trucks? Suzaku didn't decide to show up as Zero in that kind of fashion did he…that would just be like the antic that the demon emperor pulled when saving him the first time round. But, Pizza Hut trucks? What? Please someone tell him that Suzaku didn't decide to save the world as Cheese Kun instead of Zero or something? Lelouch vi Britannia was getting a headache from thinking of possible ways the idiot might screw up their plan.

The world watched in amusement, why were Pizza Hut trucks approaching the demon emperor? He didn't seem like the fast food type, and the brand name was endangering their image, well endangering themselves by even approaching the demon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orange demanded.

"We-we have an order of 1250 pizzas for his highness who ordered us to meet him at the half way point." A very scared Pizza Hut employee said.

What? The world, the Black Knights and Lelouch all had the same thought. When CC appeared out of her hiding place and signed the order, giving the demon emperor's credit card to the frightened worker. And began taking the pizzas out and eating them, while a warlock was glaring death at the back of her head.

"What is the meaning of this witch?" Lelouch demanded.

"…."

"Answer me!"

"You're the emperor of the world, surely me buying a few pizzas is a trivial activity." The world and Lelouch sweat dropped, a few? 1250 pizzas were a few?

"Why now, here, CC, answer me!"

"This'll be the last time you'll be buying me pizza boya, surely you must feel saddened by this?" the demon's glare was intensified. The world was questioning their relationship. The Black Knights couldn't believe that CC was here, they thought she left the battle field how did she get herself here, and on to Lelouch's float?

Suzaku ran, yes today was the day of Zero Requiem, the day of ends, the day of pizzas? Why were so many Pizza Hut trucks blocking his way? Don't tell him that Lelouch got hungry and decided to order a snack…or a full course meal in the middle of it. he jumped on top of the trucks and arrived at the scene of CC eating pizza while Lelouch was glaring at her.

Alright, just ignore the pizzas Suzaku told himself. Zero Requiem is going to happen, as he charged, the guards including Orange was way too distracted by the gluttonous girl who was on her 15 pizza. But was stopped by CC, who simply just pulled on his cape.

"Give me your sword." The witch stated.

Wait, what? No way in the thirteen levels of hell. Why was CC stopping their plans? He thought she already agreed. Suzaku attempt to change forward, but CC just pulled Zero along with her. She went up to the demon emperor took out his gun and shot Zero in the hand. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. The witch just proceeded to use the huge sword to cut up her pizzas.

Suzaku was nursing a wounded hand. Did Lelouch plan this? No he looks way too shocked to be the mastermind. So it was on CC's own accord. He never understood why Lelouch always called her a witch, now he knew why, owww!

Lelouch was livid, furious beyond belief, Zero Requiem was ruined! All, all because the witch wanted pizza!

"How dare you?" he demanded.

"Dare what boya; do you really think that a messiah can save the world?"

"What is the meaning of this; answer my question, why are you interfering with my plans?"

What plans, the world, Black Knights, the remaining royal family and Nunnally wondered.

"I was there during the first coming of the messiah, the world descended into chaos after he left. You think you be able to do better, warlock?" CC's cold golden eyes challenged.

"That gives you the right to interfere with my plans?" The demon emperor growled out.

"Zero Requiem is doomed to fail boya, hatred is simply human nature." The witch replied.

"I thought we already discussed this." Lelouch replied. Suzaku didn't know what to do; the world was focused on the witch and warlock, even if he kills the demon emperor now…CC let out way too many aspects of their plan!

"No, you just talked, I listened. I didn't agree to anything Lelouch. Do you think the world is as simple as in your mind, if the world hates you and you died that you would be able to take all the hate? " the witch challenged.

"….."

"Silly boy, there still would be hate in the world, even if most of it was demolished. Hatred is triggered by a spark, and then it erupts into a flame. Why do you think snow forgotten its color?"

"Enlighten me then witch!"

"It forgotten its color because all it remembers are the colors of destruction and chaos." The witch solemnly replied.

Aftermath…..

Zero Requiem was revealed to the world after deciphering what the gluttonous pizza girl or witch has said. Well the parts about the demon emperor killing himself for the better of the world.

Suzaku was just plain annoyed, Zero was a man of miracles. Or at least that's how Lelouch made it out to be…but he was stopped by pizza!

CC started a takeover of Pizza Hut, as the demon emperor's mistress…or at least that's how the media span it. Lelouch just got major headaches from it. Pizza Hut feared for their survival along with other fast food brands.

The prisoners were eventually released; all they had to do was bribe CC with pizza. And the demon emperor got an earful from Kallen and Nunnally, the rest of the Black Knights were unsure of what to do.

Schneizel was helping Zero to plan something to distract the world from "Pizza Witch" or the "Demon Emperor's Mistress." Suzaku couldn't believe that the news papers from Zero Requiem all focused on CC, Zero was promptly ignored!

Cornelia was wondering, did Lelouch get that girl pregnant? She had his credit card and too big of an appetite. So was planning a way to get into the palace and beat some sense into her little brother!

_Author's Note: If CC thought that pizza was more important than Zero Requiem, this is the result. Yeah, not a good result, as for CC's age, if she was 2000+, then she would've seen what happened the first time round, so no need for it to happen a second time. Besides she needs her pizza boy, Lulu!_ =P


	7. Science Triumphant!

**Disclaimer: Need to save up for a very, very long time, maybe I should by stocks…if there is any for this anime…**

Yes, the end has come, everything was in place. His grim reaper was about to lead the world into a new light. The demon emperor thought as he got on his float that day. Finally, the bloodshed, tears, everything will end!

Lelouch vi Britannia saw Zero, finally the time has come. The world will cheer for his death and follow Zero into a whole new world. He got closer and closer, first pass the guards, then pass Orange, just when he was about to get to the demon emperor. Multiple missiles flew from Lelouch's sides…which were tracking and attempting to kill Zero? Wait, what…where did the missiles came from, he didn't order anything to be put on the float!

Suzaku charged passed the guards and disarmed Jeremiah easily. But just as when he was about to get to the demon emperor, missiles flew at him, two missile projectors flew up from Lelouch's sides. Was he imagining things? Nope, the missiles were coming at him. Ahhhhhh, please tell him that Lelouch wasn't attempting to test out his live geass, or something equally as random or ridicules.

The world watched in silence, they thought that the demon emperor met his end. But apparently he had preparation…but why did he look so irritated then? His eye was twitching, mouth formed into a scowl as he watched the rather entertaining image of Zero attempting to survive what seem to be tracker missiles.

"Ah, I see my new invention is working wonderfully!" The Earl of Pudding declared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lelouch was fuming, what the scientist added to his float.

"Tracker missiles, your majesty, they're for the new generation of Knightmare frames, it was just so boring testing it in labs." The scientist added.

"…Orange, why did you allow this man near the float?" He thought that he left everything to Jeremiah in preparation; the man had to have enough sense not to let Lloyd near anything important right?

"I-I'm sorry your majesty, but I didn't know how Earl Asplund got access to your float."

While Lelouch was busy glaring at the Earl of Pudding. Suzaku was attempting to stay alive, yes he was very glad that he had a live geass now, the missiles followed him wherever he went, so he had to do many physical maneuvers to get to them and slice them with his sword…but more kept on coming. He saw Lloyd in the distance, he really wanted to face palm himself, he sighed, they should've locked the man up….but neither of them then saw the Earl as a potential danger then.

Why was the demon emperor angry that he was saved? What was going on? There were many questions going through everyone's mind after seeing that little argument. Other than that, wow, Zero should be a professional acrobatic, or was he already one? Of course Toudou and Kallen already figured out who was in the Zero suit, it had to be Suzaku! Then was Lelouch planning his death Kallen thought.

After getting rid of all the missiles which took a good part of an hour, the demon emperor did nothing during this time other glaring at the seemly insane scientist. Suzaku thought that Zero Requiem could finally be completed. When he was going up the slope that would lead him to Lelouch, it started moving…really, really fast, he was running a matter of seconds. Wait, why the hell was he running, it's supposed to be a solid object!

The world and Lelouch watched as Zero ran to the demon emperor…but never got there. In fact Zero was rather like a guinea pig…just running. He attempted to jump up to the platform the demon emperor was on, but it was too steep. So he ran, and ran, and ran.

"Oh, goody the physical could begin!" The Earl of Pudding declared as a huge contraption was brought forth connected to a super computer. Using a device that he created, he got close to the treadmill, but not so that he was on it and began sticking all sorts of wires onto Zero.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The demon emperor was furious.

"Suzaku never got a chance to do his physical!" The scientist easily answered.

Wait…if the person in the Zero suit was Suzaku Kururugi, then what was really happening? The world, Black Knights, remaining of the royal family and Nunnally wondered. How's the Knight of Zero, Zero now? Wait how could that be possible? Who was Zero? Why was the demon emperor so angry that his enemy was suffering? The world had many questions, although those close to the duo already knew some of the answers.

Suzaku panted, he felt like a guinea pig. Sward too heavy, so he dropped it. the suit's so stuffy. He really wanted to beat his previous employer right now. The chance that the crazy scientist give was unbelievable, he can't get to Lelouch with all the guards…watching him suffer, who was easily able to reform in the hour of him missile dodging. And now he was running at what fifty sixty kilometers per hour, just because he didn't do his physical exam? He should've quit when he had the chance. That's it, he can't take it.

"Lelouch, this is the only way that I could complete, pant, Zero, pant, Requiem!" As Zero declared and took off his mask.

Wait, what was that idiot doing! Zero Requiem could still be complet- he didn't get to finish that thought, as the Zero mask was thrown at his face, hard.

"Owww!" what was Suzaku doing, throwing the mask away, and at him? the demon emperor fumed some more.

Finally, air, Suzaku breathed as much air as possible in. Zero Requiem was about to be completed…except Zero would've died. Finally, he can survive. The world was in shock Suzaku Kururugi was Zero, but is currently a guinea pig?

Lelouch attempted to give the earl a piece of his mind but was shocked by another one of his inventions and fell unconscious…or died.

"Ah, all is fine in the realm of science, my new 3500 volt mini shocker works, now to make a bigger one for the Knightmares!" The mad scientist span around in his joy. All the while Suzaku even with his physical prowess collapsed, whether he was unconscious or dead…no one knew.

The world even Orange didn't know what to say, did… did that crazy scientist killed the demon emperor and Zero? Should they be celebrating or not?

Aftermath…..

Suzaku and Lelouch woke up to glares from everyone that they knew before they were the demon emperor and Zero. Lelouch got a very long lecture from Nunnally and was slapped again by Kallen who swore at him like a sailor. While Suzaku was lectured by Cecile, and was roughened up by Toudou.

They both were wondering how were they alive, especially Lelouch who was scowling that Zero Requiem failed, and was found out. They found out that they were recovering on an orange farm and the world was at peace now.

Wait? how? Their answer, the television, every channel had the new symbol of justice, Lloyd Asplund, the Earl of Pudding, who killed both the fake Zero and the demon emperor.

Lelouch's eye twitched, Suzaku face palmed. They really should've locked him up.

And his new slogan for the world, "Science triumphant over all!"

_Author's note: This is what would be happening if Lloyd wasn't captured, and he was a bit more insane? Since he did shock thee demon emperor. But basically in CG, I didn't see any tracker missiles, so they are developed here. And Suzaku…never had a physical, every time he was tested it was within a Knightmare frame, so great timing for Lloyd. And if Lloyd did think that science is more important that Zero Requiem…actually I don't think that's too far off, his reaction to the FLEIJA in CG wasn't that negative at all… =.=" _


	8. Ninja Interference

**Disclaimer: If I owned it…Lulu would probably be alive and pissed off…**

This was it, the end of everything. All the bloodshed, all the lives he has taken. It was the day for Zero Requiem, the day the demon would finally die. Lelouch thought as he saw Suzaku charged pass the guards, yes, the end of the world's pain and suffering will finally end!

Suzaku charged pass the guards, went pass Orange, disarmed Lelouch, and struck the demon emperor through the heart…or so he thought. The weapon was at the right place, angle, everything…except when it made contact with the ruler of the world, it made squeaky sounds.

The world thought that it was the demon emperor's demise…but the sword wasn't killing him. It was making squeaky sounds. Did- did Zero just attempt to kill the demon emperor with a squeaky toy? What, was Zero...really, really stupid?

Lelouch was furious, just how did Suzaku's sword get turn into a toy? That idiot! What did he do now? Suzaku was just stuck in a very awkward situation, so as Zero he just ran away, for now.

Attempt two

Instead of the sword, Suzaku decided to use a machine gun, granted it wasn't as graceful as a sword as Lelouch would put it. But just to be on the safe side, he decided to use another weapon to attempt to assassinate Lelouch.

The world watched as Zero attempted to assassinate the demon emperor…again. This time he was using a machine gun. Their hopes were with him.

Lelouch saw Zero charging at him…again. He really hopes that noting goes awry this time around. Its poetic justice he supposes, since Eurphy did die under his gun shot. He saw as Zero charged passed the guards, passes Jeremiah and then he fired.

Lelouch vi Britannia was as angry as a wet kitten, and as wet as one to. Just what in the name? This is no time for a water gun fight? Wait…how was Suzaku's machine gun a water gun? Did that idiot buy it at a toy store? That idiot! Just how was Zero supposed to kill him with a water gun? What was going through that idiot's head? Did he switch all the weapons to toys?

The world, Black Knights, the remaining royal family and Nunnally were stunned. Alright, first Zero attempted to kill the ruler of the world with a squeaky toy, and now a water gun? Huh, was this even a real assassination? And who was Zero now? Certainly not Lelouch, the man of miracles. Either this new Zero was really a fake, or just plain dumb!

Suzaku was stunned, how did the bullets become water? Lelouch give him the sword, but he choose the gun. And so Zero disappeared again.

Third attempt

Alright, nothing can go wrong this time Suzaku thought; he just checked the sword was metal ten minutes ago. Great, now maybe Zero Requiem can be completed. He was going t use a katana. It was time for the silliness to end.

The world watched as Zero attempted to kill the demon emperor…again. The media already had headlines for the new development, "What Will Zero's Next Fluke Be?" among other similar headings. The world was both confused and bored; this new Zero can't be the original Zero! The first and second Zero created miracles…this one attempts to kill someone with a toy.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku charged at him again. He got to the demon emperor, attempted to kill him…except plastic doesn't kill. So he proceeded to banging the katana on the demon emperor's head. This was giving the demon emperor a headache, all the while cursing Suzaku as an idiot.

"Yo, Zero mind freeing us first! You're not going to kill him with that thing you know!" Tamaki yelled out.

Suzaku had enough! Zero Requiem was getting nowhere. And people were already losing faith in Zero. Lelouch can have his night time job back!

"That's it, I quit!" Suzaku declared as he took of the Zero mask and promptly sat in the demon emperor's throne.

The world wasn't very surprised that Zero was a fake. But how was it the Knight of Zero they wondered. The Black Knights, along with the remaining royal family and Nunnally were beginning to put the pieces together.

"What you can't quit you idiot? Just shoot me!" the demon emperor was livid as he attempted to hand his former Knight of Zero a real weapon, the gun that he had with him.

"No, it's probably another water gun or paint ball gun or something!" Suzaku pouted as he hit the gun out of Lelouch's hand. This prompted the demon emperor to backhand Suzaku.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"You idiot! Why would I give you a fake gun?"

The Black Knights were reminded of the time Tamaki questioned Zero's leadership, except now he was asking the former and also fake Zero to shoot him. What was really going on?

"I don't know! Humph! All the other weapons that I've attempted to kill you with turn into toys!" Suzaku continued to pout.

"Why would I, the demon emperor be carrying a water gun around?"

"Humph! You're also the man of miracles aren't you? When it gets to my hand it'll probably become a prank gun!" Which earned him another back handed slap from Lelouch.

"You're an idiot! How do I know that you aren't buying those weapons from the toy store! A fool like you probably can't tell them apart!"

"This is abuse! And why would I be stupid enough to buy weapons at a toy store?" Suzaku said with a kicked puppy look while rubbing the back of his head.

"I only provided you with the sword! You were the one that got the machine gun and katana!"

"So…..?" both of them were glaring at each other now.

"Don't you want revenge for Eurphy's death? Don't you want Zero Requiem to be completed? Don't you want a peaceful world?" The demon emperor was at his wit's end, he didn't care how much he was revealing.

"I am not killing you with a rubber chicken!" Suzaku declared haughtily.

"W-what?"

"Humph, the next weapon that I attempt to kill you with will probably turn into a rubber chicken!"

The world was in a questioning phase as the duo argued. So was the demon emperor's death planned? What was Zero Requiem? So the demon emperor wanted to get killed wait, what? The remaining royal family, along with the Black Knights even including Nunnally really wanted to beat some sense into Lelouch right now….Who was attempting to beat the sense out of Suzaku with the many backhands he was giving him.

Sayoko smirked as she saw this picture, disguised in the crowd. She was one of few people who knew about Zero Requiem. But unlike Lord Jeremiah, she was unwilling to go through with such a plan. When she first met the Lamperouges, she thought taking care of them would be just another task. Then she began to grow fond and protective of them. Nunnally's smiles would bring smiles to her face, Lelouch's role as a doting brother was heartwarming. She supported him as Lelouch Lamperouge, then as Zero. But as the demon emperor, she could never allow such a thing to happen. During the years that she spend taking care of them, she came to think of them as her own children, and unlike their biological parents, she wasn't about to watch as one of her children become a sacrificial lamb.

Distracting Suzaku was relatively easy; she just hid the mask in various places, it was finding him that took up more time. Replacing the weapons, she had a network; after all coming from a family of ninjas should mean something. It was simple to do; the funny thing was the Japanese boy never noticed his…stalker? Good thing the boy was so gullible.

Aftermath….

The world now knew that they had a suicidal emperor. But didn't know if they should be cheering or not…since during the emperor and knight's squabble, most of their plan was revealed.

Nunnally tricked Suzaku, well demanded for him to let him see her brother. She asked both emperor and knight to come closer once she had an audience with both of them and promptly slapped both of them. No she wasn't about to kiss them again, not with their idiocy and wheeled her wheel chair away. She was the first among a very long list of people who wanted to beat some sense into her brother.

Both Suzaku and Lelouch were stunned. What just happened? Nunnally wasn't like this? What happened to his little sister? Lelouch wondered.

The proceeding weeks followed by the releasing of more prisoners. And Lelouch either got punched, slapped or lectured to by people he didn't even think would bother with him living or not. From general Toudou, who was angry that he could make Suzaku do such a thing, to Kallen who was angry at his plan overall, even Cornelia who marched right back into the palace and proceeded to slap him and lecture the ears of him for being stupid. Suzaku was just feeling sorry for Lelouch.

_Author's note: Hey! If they had the technology to heal Mao after being slaughtered by a sea of bullets, I'm sure knockoff swords and guns that feel like the real thing aren't that hard to produce. This is what would happen if Sayoko wasn't captured? Her replacing Lulu as a sacrifice won't put her ninja powers or networks into use. So she's coming from a maternal perspective; after all, she did take care of them for years. ^.^ _


	9. Code Orange

**Disclaimer: Wait a million years & it will never happen *Sigh***

This was it, the end to everything. He'll feel death's embrace soon, Zero Requiem, the cure for the world's hatred the demon emperor thought. Zero was here.

Suzaku with only minor hassles got passed the guards. But when he was supposed to get pass Orange. He was in a fight for his life. What? Didn't Jeremiah agree to this, why were they fighting? As he dodged the kicks and punches that were thrown his way.

Lelouch watched on, what was Orange doing? He wasn't supposed to block Suzaku, he was ordered to let him through damn it! What was he thinking?

The world, the remaining royals, Black Knights and Nunnally watched the fight between the opposing forces; they were matched on every level. When one dodges another kick came, when a punch came another docked. But who was Zero they wondered, they already seen two. Only Toudou and Kallen had any idea of whom this Zero was, judging by his fighting style, Toudou concluded that it was Suzaku, while Kallen only knew one person with speed like that.

Jeremiah Gottwald was fighting for his prince's life. Yes, he had agreed, emphasis on had but changed his mind at the last minute. Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia were the only children of Lady Marianne. He couldn't bear to let another one of the vi Britannia family die out. Their lives were more important than world peace! Zero Requiem will not be completed he swore as the fight went on.

Suzaku was panting, damn it, they been fighting for the last two hours. Why wasn't Orange worn out yet? Oh right, part robot. As he made several last attempts to at least know the man unconscious. Jeremiah caught his arms in a death grip, and in then proceeded to pluck of his mask.

"What should I do with this traitor your majesty?" Orange asked as he brought the fake Zero up to the emperor. The world was stunned; Zero is the Knight of Zero? But that was impossible…he was always on the Britannia side. The Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally were wondering what the duo were planning? While Suzaku felt the force of betrayal, same as when he brought Lelouch up to the former Britannia emperor.

"I- you?" Lelouch was caught in the hardest spot in his whole life. Yes, even Schneizel never managed this. Who was he supposed to punish? He couldn't charge Orange with attacking the Knight of Zero, not when the latter was declared dead…and is currently Zero. But he couldn't charge Zero with treason, they expect the demon emperor to execute him…and Suzaku have to fake another death. And if he wants to die, he needed Zero, but if he wanted his body to be disposed properly, not desecrated then he needed Orange. Damn it? Who was he supposed to condemn. Lelouch's brain was beyond overdrive, in fact it completely burned out and the demon emperor fell unconscious.

"Lelouch!"

"Your majesty!"

The world watched as the demon emperor fell unconscious. Alright, now they got even bigger questions. Shouldn't it be relatively simple, just charge Kururugi with treason? Why did he fell unconscious then? A few watching this scene already came to a conclusion, they were not blinded by the rage for the demon emperor. This was a planned death, but for what, even they didn't know.

The Black Knights were conflicted. If Suzaku is Zero then was this planned? They saw the Britannia prince revealed himself that day, so Suzaku's only a substitute then? So did they plan this? If Zero reached the demon emperor, he would've died, was this what Zero schemed. Toudou knew for sure Suzaku couldn't come up with something as sophisticated as this plan. So were they wrong about Zero?

The remaining royal family watched on. The White King already predicted this. He saw that the world's hate was focused on to one spot, Lelouch. He saw it in their last battle for Damocles; he couldn't help but sigh, despite his rather kinky? Position…why did Lelouch have to chain him up like this, couldn't he gone with normal handcuffs? Just like his little brother to plan something stupid like this, that's why he always won at chess, Lelouch always went for the more extravagant moves. Cornelia was baffled, this Zero's Suzaku? It has to be Lelouch's plan! So if Jeremiah hadn't stopped him then he would've died? What was that fool planning?

Nunnally was very upset, it was already too obvious to her what the duo was planning…and she couldn't believe how foolish she was. Lelouch was planning his death, and she was naïve enough to think that he actually want to control the world.

After ten long minutes, the demon emperor woke up, yawning he said.

"Suzaku, I had the strangest dream that Zero Requiem failed because Orange stopped you."

Both Suzaku and Orange were baffled. Was Lelouch okay?

"L-lelouch, it did." The Knight of Zero answered as the demon emperor fell unconscious, again.

Milly and Rivalz watch on, seems like Lelouch's plan, whatever it was failed. And the guy couldn't take the pressure.

Aftermath….

Lelouch woke up in his bed, horrified by the dream or so he thought. He saw Suzaku who was in the Zero costume.

"Get ready for Zero Requiem!" He commanded.

"Lelouch…Zero Requiem failed, and you fell unconscious tw-" Suzaku didn't even get to finish that sentence as he heard a thud.

"Is big brother okay?" Nunnally asked wheeling herself into Lelouch's room.

"He fell unconscious, again…." Suzaku pouted. Why was he always the one declaring the bad news?

_Author's note: Thank you for all the suggestions! I'll try to put them in after my plot engine dies out. Anyways Orange could've consciously said yes to Zero Requiem but was unconsciously against it, so he just acted on his unconsious decision rather than on the former, like in the canon. And as for Lulu keeping on falling unconscious, well that's a harder position than anything even the White King could've done, only four maybe five people knew about Zero Requiem and two or three of them were locked up, or you can consider falling unconscious as a mental defence. ^.^ _


	10. Lelouch Commands

**Disclaimer: Can I buy CG stock? If there is even such a thing…**

Dear author of this fiction, AlchemicChimeraLeech,

How dare you ruin Zero Requiem again and again! You would ruin the plan for world peace because of your little twisted fantasies!

Not only that, but you ruin it in the most absurd ways. Making Author bite Suzaku, making the Zero mask shatter, putting in a Mary Sue, make Suzaku run a naked streak…on international broadcasting. THAT WAS CRUEL. Making my father a guardian angel? I wouldn't trust him to guard a toilet, even getting CC's pizza obsession into this! I can't believe you use Sayoko to make Suzaku look like a fool, and even making Orange defy me. Such evil twisted plots!

You will be stopped; I will not die because of high blood pressure because of you!

_**Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to stop writing this story!**_

Signed, Lelouch vi Britannia

Dear Lulu,

…Your geass does not work on paper…and your plan was stupid…dying of high blood pressure's better!

Sign, the author

Dear wretch,

Don't call me Lulu! How dare you defy my geass! You ruined Zero Requiem almost ten times over. I'm going to be sending my royal guards to capture you. I'll give you a ten second head start.

Signed, Lelouch vi Britannia

Dear Lulu,

Your guards won't be able to get to me anyways; I think you better work on another plan that doesn't involve in you dying.

Signed, another witch?

Dear wretch,

You're worse than CC! What do you mean my royal guards can't get to you, and no Zero Requiem is fine, before you came along and ruin everything!

Signed, Lelouch vi Britannia

Dear Lulu,

Thank you for the compliment. And I'm beyond the world of C, so good luck attempting to get to me…anyways I have to go now, working on another chapter of this story! ^.^

Signed, the pepper witch

Dear wretch,

Where do you think you're going! I will get to you, evil twisted woman! You will stop writing this story. This I swear!

Signed, Lelouch vi Britannia

_Author's note: A little correspond of how Lulu would react upon seeing this story. About time that the main character gets a say, sort of._

_Suzaku: How come Lelouch get to complain first you made me suffer more!_

_Author: because he's the main character!_

_Lelouch: I can only complain? I can't stop you from writing more!_

_Author: …Nope!_

_Lelouch: Suzaku seize her!_

_Suzaku: *Pouts*Why do you get to complain first!_

_Author: *Knocks Lulu and Zaku out with baseball bats* Don't worry; they're too thickheaded for me to do any real damage. You'll see them in the next chapter! ^.^_

_Lelouch: Lelouch vi Britannia commands the readers of this twisted story to stop reading it!_

_Author: *Knocks Lulu out with baseball bat again*….He really is thickheaded… . _


	11. Questionable Relationship

**Disclaimer: I can't own Lulu… but I can attempt to draw him? .**

Lelouch vi Britannia was waiting for his doom, the moment when he will destroy the world and create it anew. Zero should be here within five minutes, nothing can go wrong with his plan, absolutely nothing. The grim reaper will take him once his Knight of death comes. He sees the figure in the distance now.

Zero ran, he passed the guards, jumped over Orange ran up to the demon emperor, disarmed him…and then took off his mask and threw his sword away? What was the idiot doing?

"Oh Lelouch it's so good to see you again!" Suzaku said in a high pitched voice and he proceeded to hug the demon emperor and kiss him on the cheeks.

To say the world was confused was an understatement; they were dumbfounded at this new development. The Knight of Zero was Zero? Impossible? Why was the…undead Knight alive? Why was he speaking in such a high pitched tone? What was his relationship with the emperor?

The Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally were just confused…that voice wasn't Suzaku's, was it? Was the formerly dead Knight poisoned?

"Suzaku, what are you doing?" The demon emperor demanded.

"I'm not Suzaku, I'm Euphy, Lelouch don't you remember me?" Suzaku replied.

"This isn't funny Suzaku! You're ruining Zero Requiem!" The demon growled.

"As if I let my silly brother go through something like that!" The Knight replied as he putted his hands on his hips.

"Stop playing around you fool!"

"I'm not playing around! You dying wouldn't make mine or Nunnally's wishes came true, now stop being a stubborn mule and let's have some fun." Suzaku giggled as he dragged the demon emperor away, whose's eye was twitching.

Alright now the world was more confused than ever, was the former undead Knight of Zero now insane? Why was he channeling Euphemia li Britannia? What was the demon emperor planning? Was his assassination plotted…by him? and what was up with Kururugi's giggles? That was mildly disturbing.

The Black Knights watched in awe as Lelouch was dragged away very unwilling by… a dead princess? What was Suzaku playing at? And Zero Requiem, what was Lelouch planning? The remaining royal family were divided, Cornelia's rage matched a volcano eruption, was Kururugi mocking her dead sister? Schneizel just watched in amusement. Nunnally couldn't believe who she was seeing, although everyone else just saw Suzaku acting really out of character, she saw Eurphy in Suzaku's place. So was what her sister said true, her brother plotted his own death? Why would he… there were too many thoughts going through her head.

Meanwhile…Lelouch was watching Suzaku trying on dresses. Pink, frilly, lacy dresses? They were at a nearby mall, Orange followed of course, but the store clerks didn't know who they should be more terrified of, the demon emperor, the half robot soilder…or the undead Knight of Zero who was cross-dressing?

"How does this look Lelouch?" Suzaku said as he came out wearing a baby pink dress with laces as decorations.

The demon emperor began banging his head on the nearest table.

"Lelouch! I was just asking for your opinion, you didn't expect me wear your Zero costume as we're out do you? That thing's dreadfully uncomfortable." Suzaku said as he was adjusting his dress.

"Suzaku, stop pretending to be Euphy!" as the demon emperor's eye twitched even more.

"I am Eurphy, humph, when you were five; remember when you hid brother Schneizel's favorite chess set? I was the only one who could pry the answer out of you." Lelouch's eyes were comically agape.

"Now come on, let's go!" Orange was very conflicted, as he watched his prince being dragged away. Should he follow? Or what that seem to creepy, as he paid for…Kururugi's dress.

Suzaku added a few more decorations onto himself, huge bows from where Euphemia's hair buns were, high heels, even blush. Lelouch was inwardly cursing at Suzaku's antics. They went to an amusement park for most of the day, then Suzaku dragged him to an art gallery…the unbelievable looks were understandable. By the end of it, he was worn out, and still cursing at Suzaku.

When they went back to the palace, Suzaku went to visit the prisoners…most of them almost fainted upon seeing him, Toudou did faint. He went over to Nunnally and handed her a letter saying.

"Give this to sister Cornelia, alright Nunnally?"

"Alright, sister Euphy."

"Oh good, at least someone recognize me."

Suzaku then proceeded to walk to Schneizel with hands on his hips. The White King was dumbstruck, Kururugi…cross dressing? What? Even he didn't get the point of Kururugi's plan…if he had one at all?

"Don't do anything stupid brother Schniezel or else I'll have to possess you to!"

Was Kururugi hitting on him? By then the remaining conscious Black Knights were unconscious.

Aftermath…..

Suzaku had the weirdest dream; he woke up to see Lelouch's glare and himself in a dress. He began chanting this couldn't be happening over and over, the previous dream couldn't be true.

"What were you thinking you fool?"

"I- well…." Suzaku began.

Flashback

It was the night before Zero Requiem. Suzaku was dreaming, he dreamed of better days, he dreamed of the war against the Black Knights and he dreamed of Euphy.

"Suzaku don't do this; please don't go through with it!" Euphy pleaded.

"Princess, do what?" He asked.

"Zero Requiem, please don't!" Her eyes tear up.

"Princess…I…" He didn't know how to reply.

"Are you foremost my Knight or the Knight of Zero Suzaku Kururugi?" She asked.

"Yours princess Euphemia!" He responded.

"Then I command you not to go through with Zero Requiem, no I command you to let me take control of it!" she commanded.

"Yes, princess Euphemia." He replied.

End flashback

"Idiot! Don't you know what you've done?" Lelouch solved the day's newspaper into Suzaku's hands.

Suzaku flipped the pages, the paper's titles range from "What's the Emperor and His (Undead) Knight's Relationship?" to "Suzaku Kururugi: Secretly a Girl?" his eyes were agape…just what had Euphy done?

The world wasn't focused on whatever the demon emperor was planning anymore. No, they were much more interested in the emperor and his knight's relationship, and the Knight of Zero's possibly insanity. The media had a field day, and the world was happy with the entertainment.

Milly was enthusiastic! She always knew Suzaku had the hots for Lelouch! But she never knew that he liked cross dressing! Yes, she could force him into more dresses now!

Rivalz was…ummm….he didn't know how to react, it was very weird seeing Suzaku go all out, Lelouch just looks traumatized from the morning's paper.

The remaining royal family was confused to say the least, Cornelia got the letter from Nunnally, so Kururugi wasn't ridiculing the dead princess, and it was Euphy's writing about Lelouch's plans. Those idiots! Schnietzel offered Suzaku a gender reassignment, Suzaku promptly fainted. Nunnally coaxed her Orange to let her and the prisoners go after declaring that she knew what her brother was planning.

The Black Knights really didn't know what to make of it…they couldn't make heads or takes of it either. Toudou was very depressed, seeing Suzaku cross dressing was not good for his health.

Suzaku really, really wanted to die! Why did Lelouch have to give him a live geass? He tried convincing Orange to undo it but to no advil. The world's focus was on him, at least Lelouch seemed sane. He pouted.

Jeremiah did want to help the boy…but his prince would be angry at him, his loyalty was to the vi Britannia first. Although he felt very sorry for Kururugi, his life as a man is over…

Eurphemia giggled, she had finally finish her unfinished business, she sighed, she rather Suzaku be embarrassed for the rest of his life than be Zero for the rest of it.

_Author's note: Reishin Amara, I can't make Eurphemia come back to life, but she can possess Suzaku, lol. Notsofrilly, hope that this satisfies the suzalulu fan girl side. Anyways Eurphy never moved on right away she's still too worried about Suzaku, so in order to for her to do that she possessed Suzaku at the time of Zero Requiems…and everything went downhill from there. Since Suzaku could never resist Eurphy, taking control of his body was simple. ^.^_

_Suzaku: STOP TORTURING ME!_


	12. Zero's Reputation

**Disclaimer: I can only borrow Lulu and Zaku for my stories….**

Yes, the moment had come. The final phase of their plan Zero Requiem, the demon emperor thought. He was on the float; he had international broadcasting of his official rise to power. Now, it was up to Zero to finish him off and create the world anew.

Lelouch thought everything was going according to plan, except that Suzaku was ten then twenty minutes late. Where was that idiot! The ruler of the world fumed. But no matter how long the demon emperor waited…Zero never came.

Lelouch vi Britannia got his answer of what Zero was up to in the front page of the morning newspaper. While much of the section was dedicated to his rise on the same page, there was a caption titled "Zero Came Back! To…Save Old Ladies and Cats?" below it was an article on Zero's good deeds, pictures of Zero saving cats that later bit him, and helping old ladies cross streets.

The demon emperor's eye twitched. That imbecile! What was he doing? Zero's a symbol of justice, not a good samaritan! So he set off to find Suzaku.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded when he saw his Knight of Zero casually eating breakfast, while shoving the news to him.

"Oh…uhhh I got a little distracted?" Suzaku sheepishly replied.

"Suzaku, yesterday was the day of Zero Requiem, instead of killing me, you went to save grannies and cats?" The demon emperor face palmed.

"Well…I am Zero now, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with this?"

"I can be a symbol of good deed then, instead of just justice."

Lelouch nearly fainted upon hearing that. Suzaku wanted to make Zero into a symbol of good deeds? What didn't they agree on Zero Requiem?

"Tomorrow, you're going to come as Zero and kill me when I'm announcing my plans for the world!" The demon emperor growled out.

Tomorrow came, Zero though haven't. over the next few months, the only news about Zero was when he was saving people from burning buildings, recuing cats, helping old ladies, rescuing cats, helping disabled people with mobility, and more cats. This morning's paper titled.

"Zero, Saved Seven Within a Collapsing Building! When will He get Back to Bigger Things?"

Lelouch had enough; he never thought that it came to this. But it was his only option, he stride into Suzaku's room taking the Zero costume. Suzaku was wondering what he was doing so he followed Lelouch. In a fit of rage the demon emperor went down to the prisoners.

Lelouch explained the basics of Zero Requiem to Kallen, expecting her to take the Zero costume from him. Instead she asked.

"So…you don't mind people thinking that Zero's a transvestite?"

At this moment, Nunnally's curiosity took hold of her.

"Brother Schneizel, what's a transvestite?"

This prompted the White King to redirect the question that he never though he hear, from Nunnally.

"Lelouch, tell Nunnally what a transvestite is?"

"What! No! Suzaku explain to Nunnally what a transvestite is?"

Which putted the Knight of Zero in very awkward position, but he answered anyways. "A person with boy and girl parts?"

"That's a hermaphrodite you idiot!" Lelouch corrected.

"Oh, I always get them mix up." Suzaku scratched the back of his head.

"A transvestite is when a girl wants to become a boy and vice versa. They are born-" Kallen began the explaining that no one else wanted to do, the rest of the Black Knights just tried to stay as silent as possible.

"Q1, stop corrupting Nunnally!" The former Zero demanded.

"I'm not corrupting her! I'm just telling her what she wants to know…And should know since her brother looks too feminine to be a real boy!" Zero's ace replied and went on with a very detailed explanation of what is a transvestite and what was the difference between a transvestite and a hermaphrodite.

Lelouch was beyond enraged. His sister shouldn't know about this type of stuff ever. And he was not too feminine looking humph! His had fine features, that's all.

After the explanation, Nunnally piped up with verses that traumatized the Knight of Zero.

"Suzaku, if you kill big brother then when I become empress I'll see to it that you get castrated and get estrogen injected and make you a hermaphrodite! " The demon emperor's little sister said with a sweet smile on her face.

Well he wasn't the only one. Schneizel was impressed at how good of threat that Nunnally was making, very effective, even up against the demon emperor's plans. Lelouch was in the deep end of angst, when did his sweet, little Nunnally learn to make threats like that? And would she really do it? That puts Suzaku in a very, very bad position either way then…

"Uhhh, I'm going to decline that offer then. I like being one gender, not two." Kallen replied, Lelouch can be deadly when he's serious. No doubt his little sister would be the same…the apples didn't fall too much apart. This earned her a glare from Zero. The Black Knights were at odds with the odd situation, but Toudou knew for sure that he would rather Suzaku be a man than…that.

When they came out from where the prisoners were held.

Lelouch questioned, "You don't think that she really do it, would you?"

Suzaku sweat dropped, "She's your sister, Lelouch…."

Aftermath…

Zero continue to do good deeds, the demon emperor was depressed about his little sister. He kept trying to figure out if his sweet little Nunnally would do it. but with a few more well pointed threats from Nunnally, he freed the prisoners.

The world didn't get Zero three, the other two were about big revolutions, and this one was about helping old ladies. And why wasn't the demon emperor doing anything?

Cornelia…got a very threatening peace offering from Nunnally, who was fine but upset at her brother's plan to kill himself. She welcomed her sister Cornelia back, but if she does anything to Lelouch, then she will be contained to put it mildly.

_Author's note: If Suzaku doesn't have a Knightmare, is in the army ect… He looks like a boy scout. And since he believe the end doesn't justify the mean, rather means to an end, if he's Zero, he'll do things differently, even before Lelouch's dead…he just got carried away. BTW, does anyone else notice that there's no difference when CC wears the Zero costume instead of Lelouch? I know that its black…but still CC is definitely a woman so wouldn't it show? Nunnally being threatening, well Euphy have the same iron will as Cornelia (She resisted geass the longest) so she would also have a brother complex? ^.^_

_Lelouch: *Sulks in corner* What did you do to Nunnally?_

_Suzaku: *Glares* Why would you consider doing that to me? _


	13. Pet Project

**Disclaimer: Do I want to own it, yes especial Lulu, will I ever own it, never ever *sigh***

The day of reckoning had come. A demon was about to fall from his rule with Zero as the savior of the free world. Yes, all the stages have been set, and all the possible opponents cleared. Now it was only a matter of time before death claims him. He sees Zero in the distance, everything was according to plan.

Suzaku run passed the guards' shots, and was currently in the process of the fake duel with Orange, when a contraption came out of the emperor's float. It was a small thing; it looked like a large gear at first but then transformed itself to a miniature Knightmare frame, with princess Euphemia's colors. When it spotted him, it began shooting, with weapons of all varieties, bullets, laser, even something like a mini FLEIJA at him. Suzaku instead of going after the emperor was way too busy in preserving his life.

The world, Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally wondered, what was that thing attacking Zero? They didn't have Knightmare frames that small, and it was only going after Zero? What did the demon emperor knew that he was going to be attacked?

Lelouch watched on, what was the thing that came from his float? And why was it attacking Suzaku? How did the thing even get on his personal float? While the demon emperor was questioning the aspects of the contraption that was attacking Zero.

Zero was being tortured by a little Knightmare frame, which shouted "Die Zero!" every five minutes. If it weren't for the real weapons being shot at him, he would've thought that it was a cute toy….except it had everything a Knightmare frame have, no more like a Lancelot, upgraded. Just where did Lelouch get this thing? All the scientists to his knowledge had been captured, including Lloyd and Rakshata! Uhhh, Lelouch couldn't have develop this on his own, could he? Wasn't he too busy getting the world to hate him?

Cornelia looked on; she called two guards to free the scientists, demanding what was that contraption. It must be one of their inventions!

"No, no, no, why would I bother with a toy like that when I have real Knightmares to play with?" Was the Earl of Pudding's reply.

"Hmmm, interesting, though I agree with the Earl of Pudding on this one, too small to be any of real use." The Black Knight's scientist replied.

"Then who created that thing?" The princess of war demanded once again.

"Doe-Does it have princess Euphemia's colors?" Nina piped up.

"Oh, you created this? When? I thought you were too busy with the FLEIJA?" Lloyd questioned before Cornelia could get a word in.

"It- it was my pet project, it was to destroy Zero, I call it the Zero tracker."

Meanwhile, Suzaku was attempting still to stay alive from Nina's invention. It was unfortunately doing a very good job of destroying his cloths. The Zero costume had rips and tears all over it, and his mask fully destroyed…Although the tiny frame was still going after him!

The world was wondering why the demon emperor wasn't doing anything. Since Zero turned out to be the Knight of Zero, shouldn't he be arrested and charged with treason right now? The Black Knights were watching the scene as entertainment, especially Kallen who never thought that Suzaku would be crushed by a tiny frame like that. Schniezel was really bored, Lelouch wasn't doing anything, and Suzaku was running around like a headless fool from a toy. Nunnally just wondered what was really going on. If Suzaku was Zero, then did her brother plan all this?

Lelouch vi Britannia really didn't know what to make of the contraption, should he be sending a Knightmare frame after it? Although it's only target was Suzaku for some odd reason, and it was attempting to kill the suicidal fool while shouting "Die Zero" every few minutes.

"… It has all the workings of a sixth generation frame, while being programmed by a Knightmare program that mimics the Knight of Rounds' piloting skills. It goes after the projected image of Zero, and…well attempts to kill him." Nina finished explaining her project that she never would've thought would show up now.

After five hours of attempt to destroy the contraption. The battery on it finally ran out, Suzaku was way too tired to complete Zero Requiem and collapse on the float. Which lead to Lelouch being outraged and preceded to shout at him for the next two hours.

"You fool! What were you thinking? You still could've completed Zero Requiem! Even with that thing chasing after you?..." The demon emperor went on and on

Unintentionally revealing the main aspects of their plan to the world, although no one really knew what to make of it. some thought that was an elaborate joke that the emperor was playing on them, since even Zero couldn't reach him. others saw the demon emperor as suicidal, which for some people was a good thing, others undecided. But there were only a few that believed in the demon emperor's world, since the Knight of Zero was his grim reaper.

The Black Knights just felt really sorry for Suzaku, who didn't get a moment of rest with the tiny Knightmare frame. It was entertain at first, but after some time, it became obvious that the frame only had one target and Suzaku didn't even manage to destroy it. And Lelouch was shouting at him about his foolishness and the importance of their plan, just like the scheming prince, always over reacting when his plans fail. Although Kallen would like to knock some sense into him right now, was he even thinking coming up with a plan like that?

Schneizel was bored, seeing Kururugi being chased around by a murderous Knightmare wasn't doing much for his situation. And Lelouch really sounded like a hormonal girl right now? Did he always get this tick of- wait, yes he did, and he always was a loud brat when things didn't go his way. Cornelia couldn't believe what her brother was planning…and he really needed to give Kururugi a break.

Nunnally was glaring at Suzaku, since he collapsed on the bottom level of the float, was he really going through with his brother's plan? She didn't know which one of them deserves to feel her frustration more? Lelouch for coming up with a plan like that, or Suzaku for going through with it.

Aftermath…

Zero Requiem was an official failed project. Somewhere in the engineering corp. within Britannia was a baffled engineer who was the one that putted the large gear on the emperor's float, one of the workers that putted it together for the demon emperor. He never thought that it turn out like this? He thought it was just…a replacement gear?

_Author's note: Bunny153539, this is what I have in mind in terms of Nina. She had a pet project all along which was mistaken as a mechanical part. Now, the frame only goes after the projected image of Zero meaning it goes after the Zero costume…that Suzaku was wearing, since she didn't know who Zero was til the end. So more Suzaku torturing. ^.^_

_Suzaku: *Death glare* Why are you happy that I'm suffering? You made me run around like a headless chicken, again! _


	14. Random Guy

**Disclaimer:… Only in my dream can it happen**

Lelouch vi Britannia waited for his grim reaper, Zero Requiem, the plan that will end the world's pain will be the final ending. His death will bring peace, for the world, and especially for Nunnally. It was only a matter of time now.

Suzaku was in uniform, Zero Requiem was going to be completed. There were no flaws in their plan, as he carried the sword that would end Lelouch's life. Little did the duo know that a rebel group was going to foil their plans.

Zero arrived at the scene… only to see another Zero already passing the guards. Suzaku zoomed passed them, and Jeremiah was faced with both of them. He didn't know which one was the real one so he attempted to block them both, while Suzaku attacked the other Zero.

The demon emperor had a thousand thoughts racing through his head, if they both kill him, then the world would have two Zeros, would it cause more chaos? Would the people follow both of them? The world, Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally were confused. The world was seeing Zero one and Zero two fighting each other…why? The Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally were wondering who the two Zeros were…since Lelouch was Zero, wasn't he.

Suddenly one of them yelled out, "Long live the independence of nations union!" as he charged toward the other Zero with his samurai sword.

Suzaku was wondering, who was this guy, the independence of unions? He was guessing that they were an opposing organization then. And he was matched on both combat skills and speed, why couldn't they stick to normal rebel group ideas, why did this guy have to pretend to be Zero too?

The fight went on…and both Zeros lost their swords, and were wrestling…putting themselves in a very suggestive position. As the world looked on still wondering which one's the real one. Or are they both fakes?

"I'm going to kill the demon emperor!" the other Zero growled out to Suzaku.

"No, I will!" The White Knight finally replied tired of the other Zero messing up their plans.

"I will!"

"No, I will!"

"No, I will!"

The two Zeros bickered like children over a desired toy, which irritated the demon emperor to no end. Why were they acting so childish? Couldn't they both kill him, right…the world wouldn't know which one to follow. If Zero Requiem was going to be ruined, he might as well be the one to ruin it then! Since it was obvious that the two Zeros would much rather fight each other than complete the Zero Requiem…

He'll have to come up with another plan…but it's better than just sitting here, hearing the two Zeros degrading the man of miracles, the symbol of justice to bickering children! So the demon emperor walked off the float, everyone from the world to the Black Knights to Nunnally wondered what he was going to do.

Walking up to the two Zeros, who were way too distracted with arguing with each other, Lelouch vi Britannia plucked both of their masks off. Revealing Suzaku…and a very random guy, he had blue eyes and blond hair, noting really significant about him. Then the demon emperor proceeded to punch both of them on the head.

"Owww!" Both Zeros cried out.

"You imbecile, why were you fighting him, just complete the Zero Requiem! It doesn't matter if you kill me or he kills me or both of you!-" He glared at Suzaku.

"- And you! Who are you? And why are you making a mockery out of Zero! If you were a rebel group, at least come up with something original! How dare you ruin Zero Requiem? Did you know how much work I putted into it? can't you be like the other rebel groups…." The demon emperor went on and on, the random guy who was chosen from the independence of nations unions was flabbergasted…The demon emperor who they were trying to kill was yelling at him about how he was ruining the image of Zero? And his plans? Oh, right, the other Zero's Suzaku Kururugi? Wait wasn't he died? Looks like….the only plan their group was able to come up with was the same as the demon emperors…..who was more livid about the image of Zero ruined.

Suzaku watched on, Lelouch was really giving it to the poor guy. He had to attack the other Zero since…even he could see the problems with two Zeros killing the demon emperor and then attempt to lead the world into a new era. The world wouldn't know which one to follow, and then there probably be another war…then Zero Requiem would be for nothing! Why did this random guy have to ruin everything?

"Why did you have to pretend to be Zero too! Lelouch's right, couldn't your rebel group, independence nation of idiots come up with something better? Couldn't you try to let see assassinate him before today in his sleep? Poison him? Or at go against him as a rebel force? At least for the sake of Zero's image change the costume…." Suzaku was also ranting out his frustrations on the random guy, who was getting more and more depressed about the rebel organization that he joined, which had no originality.

While the duo was yelling at the random guy. The world, Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally listened in. The demon emperor was planning his death? Why was the demon emperor going on about the originality of Zero? Suzaku Kururugi was alive? Both emperor and his knight were grilling the random guy from a rebel group who ruined their plans? Everyone was thinking of the same thing, Zero should have a costume, not found in costume shops!

Aftermath….

Zero Requiem was a disaster in the making, although the demon emperor's reputation gone up….even though that wasn't the purpose! The world was divided knowing that they had a suicidal demon emperor, but he made himself seem more human when yelling at that random guy. Suzaku was glaring at the said person, he was trying to integrate him into telling him which idiot from their group decided to come up with the same plan?

The Black Knights were also divided. Who knew Lelouch was suicidal? But Kallen opposed his plan venomously, they were freed because princess Nunnally demanded to see her brother. She did and scolded him, but to some of the Black Knights that wasn't enough, from Ohgi to Toudou they saw the plan as rather stupid…and the brat in their eyes was attempting to come up with another similar plan! Kallen just slapped him and kept telling him what an idiot he was. Tamaki and others were divided, they just didn't know what to make of it.

Schneizel was humored by the whole situation, if Zero had an even more original costume this might not have happened. But Lelouch was making him thinking of similar plans to Zero Requiem… while a few members of the Black Knights and Nunnally was attempting to cage him in a room so that Lelouch's plan wouldn't bear fruit.

Cornelia was livid at her brother's plans, she was very glad that the random person from whatever rebel group disrupted it. Now, she really wanted to knock some sense into her brother who overcomplicates everything? He was the ruler of the entire world! couldn't he work out something from there?

Milly and Rivalz were glad the duo's plan didn't go through, but felt very sorry for the random guy. Lelouch could grill anyone into a burnt piece of charcoal, and they didn't even know that Suzaku had it in him to do that.

_Author's note: Another guy having a Zero costume? Not too farfetched, since in a million miracles, a million people had the Zero costume…so it seems like it's rather easy to get one. But if a rebel group had the same plans, while Lulu's whole scheme goes out to waste. Of course having two Zeros wouldn't be a good thing since well, no one would know which one to follow, if they bother killed Lulu, they both have validity. ^.^_

_Worker72: Uhhh…I don't think I could be offended, although Zero Requiem was a stupid plan, according to the CG wiki, Lelouch planned it all… maybe you could debate with the producers on this one? _


	15. Suzaku's Woes

**Disclaimer: Yeah, never…..**

While the author of this story was thinking of new ways to ruin the plan known as Zero Requiem, she heard a knock on her door. Opening it revealing Suzaku Kururugi, who was beyond enraged.

" You! I almost lost my manhood in Arthur's Affections, my dignity in Birthday Suit, and my pride as a man in Questionable Relationship! Are you, the devil reincarnated going to make me lose my virginity next?" Suzaku screeched at the author, who was at awe that the Knight of Zero was even at her door steps.

"Uhhh, my story's rated K+, if I write that it go to M….And I don't know how to write that kind of stories, but if you want to, you can write it?" The author replied showing Suzaku her laptop.

"Why would I? Just how crazy are you?" Suzaku screamed at the author some more.

"What? You ask me if I would do that? I don't want to make the rating that high…so you can do it? I'll just take it as a reader's request…." The author replied at Suzaku who was turning a shade of hot chili pepper.

"Grrrr! Why couldn't you be a guy? Then I could beat you up so that you wouldn't be able to write stories anymore and be done with it!" More screams from Suzaku.

"….." The author was very glad that she was female.

"…Can't you at least make me suffer less and Lelouch suffer more from your twisted plans?" Suzaku after venting out his frustrations finally asked.

"You're the one doing most of the work though…." The author answered.

"Hang on a minute." Suzaku went out for several minutes and dragged in with him the demon emperor.

"Suzaku? Where is this place? How did we get here? Why are we here?" Lelouch asked as the author's eyes were sparkling seeing the characters come to life.

"Think of ways of making yourself suffer for Zero Requiem." Suzaku pouted.

"….Why…would…I….do that?" Lelouch questioned the unstable Suzaku.

"Because that crazy girl the one who's been ruining our plans! And she always make me suffer!" Suzaku cried out as he pointed the author out to Lelouch.

"You! How dare you wretch! You ruined Zero Requiem thirteen times already! And you thought that I couldn't-" The demon emperor stopped in the middle of his rant of the author's wrong doings.

"Suzaku…how did we get pass the world of C? What world did we land in? And how did it only take a few minutes for us to get here?" Lelouch questioned, Suzaku shrugged it off, honestly, he didn't know either…

"Anyways, if you want Lelouch to suffer I can do something about it right now!" The author giddily replied as she dragged a very unwilling demon emperor away while his knight watched on.

Thirty minutes later, the author reappeared with a very disgruntled Lelouch who was in a very cute little fox costume.

"How does this solve anything?" Suzaku wondered out loud.

"Well, since you lost your pride as a man with Euphy making you cross-dress willingly, Lelouch's losing his pride too! Since opposite of soldier boy is uncontained femininity, but the opposite of scary demon emperor, adorable little fox!" The author explained.

"….." Lelouch glared at the author who dared to call him adorable?

"But, what about losing his dignity and man parts then?" Suzaku questioned with Lelouch now turning his glare at his knight, while the author went on with more of her compensations.

"….Well, you could strip him right now to make him lose his dignity and castrate him? If you even think about doing the second pars heads will roll!" The author had a very dangerous aurora around her as she pulled out a metal baseball bat from nowhere, the demon emperor and the white knight were shocked at her change.

"Just kidding! You wouldn't really want to do that…would you?" The author zoomed in on Suzaku as she questioned.

Lelouch sighed. There was a much better way of dealing with the author, why was Suzaku insisting on making him suffer? And he was not adorable!

"Idiot! Have you forgotten that I have geass? Let's get geass her and she'll stop torturing you!"

The author didn't like the look on Suzaku's eyes, he wouldn't agree…would he?

"Normally, I'd be against it, but Zero Requiem have to go through!' Suzaku declared as he held the struggling author down and forced her eyes open.

"Lelouch vi Britannia command you to stop writing this twisted story known as Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem!" The demon emperor commanded.

The duo thought that their troubles were over, except that the author pressed enter to publish her newest story. Jeremiah appeared from nowhere and used his geass canceller on the author. So the duo rushed to see what she had wrote on her laptop.

"….The author was geassed by Lelouch to stop writing her story, Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem, she had already predicted it. But the demon emperor miscalculated the power of a pen…ehhh laptop, so Orange intervened because the author said so, and used his geass canceller on her for no apparent reason. All was well again."

Both Suzaku and Lelouch's eyes twitched after reading this. How was that possible?

"Oh, it worked? Wow that was just my backup plan if Lulu ever decided to show up…I never thought that it would work though." The author fascinated with the words on the laptop screen.

Orange was wondering where were they? And what was his prince even doing in a place like this?

"Now! Think of ways to torture Lulu and ruin Zero Requiem!" The author declared as she handed the three pens and papers and left the room.

"I can't believe you got out strategized…by a crazy writer…" Suzaku muttered, more depressed now while another glare was send his way. Orange was wondering what was his prince doing in…a fox costume.

The author got the lists back as she shooed all three away from her room, it was fun having them, but she got more important things to do.

Jeremiah's list consist of one sentence, "I will not think of ways to torture his majesty! How dare you even suggest it!"

Lelouch's list wasn't ways to torture himself, it was ways to torture the author. This consisted of geassing her and make her Suzaku's slave, force her into a Knightmare and into battle, force her to do combat with his slaves as the mild ones. More torturous ideas consist of send her to C's world, have CC stalk her, destroy her world, make Nina make a biological weapon and test it on the author…which made the author shudder.

Suzaku's list actually consist of ways to torture Lelouch! In it consist of wardrobe mishap, Lelouch wearing a maid's outfit instead of the demon emperor's which shocks the world and Zero. Make Lelouch into a kitten as a side effect of geass. Have his plan spoiled because of an ungeassed guard who accidently spoils his plans to the world among many others.

_Author's note: About time Suzaku gets to complain, lol. _

_Suzaku: You. Are. Evil!_

_Lelouch: *Glares at Suzaku* You actually thought of ways to torture me?_

_Suzaku: Humph! If I have to suffer, we suffer together!_

_Lelouch: How could you make me suffer, logic wise though…you're doing most of the work?_

_Suzaku: *Pouts* Humph! _


	16. Psychotic Reaper

**Disclaimer: I own the plotlines, not the characters!**

Lelouch vi Britannia was ready for his death, the final step of Zero Requiem. The world will regain the peace that had been forgotten, and his sister Nunnally could finally have the peaceful world that she dreamed of. Death was a small price to pay.

Suzaku charged passed the guards, beating Jeremiah, disarmed Lelouch. Then the sword was thrust into the demon emperor's stomach, this was the end, or so he thought. Lelouch should've felt his heart beats slow down, but instead the pace only quickened.

The world, Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally all thought that it was the end of the demon emperor's regime. But the clouds split apart, amusement park music began playing and a blond man appeared, everyone thought that he was an angel sent to punish the demon emperor for his sins. Although his next words put any thought like that that to rest.

"Lelouch, remember me? Hehe, I'm your grim reaper now, and you aren't allowed to die!" The blond man giddily said.

"Mao…you're…my….grim….reaper, this is a joke, right?" The demon emperor and his knight were wondering how he could be so loud when he was dying.

"Nope! I'm your official reaper, poetic justice wouldn't you say? You killed me so I'm not letting you die! You're going to help me find CC!" The insane man span around in joy, while pushing the sword out of Lelouch; who despite the huge amount of blood loss was still standing.

WHAT? DID THEY HEAR THAT RIGHT? THE DEMON EMPEROR KILLED HIS OWN GRIM REAPER….HE REALLY WAS A DEMON…. Was about a third of the world's thought, as they fainted from hearing the revelation, even the White King was among them. The other two third didn't know how to react, so the demon emperor was immortal now?

"I didn't kill you! CC did, and why would you allow me to live if by your definition I killed you?" The demon emperor was furious.

"Well, CC killed me because of you? And besides death is no fun, I been there and they told me that I drive them crazy! Besides it's much more fun messing with you and Kururugi!" Mao declared in glee as he plucked the mask off Zero.

"Hey! What did you do that for? And how did you know that it was me?" Suzaku really want to struggle the grim reaper to death…even though he was already technically death.

"Hehehe, I didn't, took a wild guess! But you really should put yourself in therapy! You're thinking of killing other people way too much!" The grim reaper replied.

"You could still read minds?" The demon emperor hissed, his sword wound…healed somehow, within less than a few minutes.

"Yep! I drove them crazier when I couldn't read minds. Anyhow, since you're still suicidal, I'm going to sprinkle some fairy dust on you!" The insane man declared as he grabbed a purse of sparkly material and begins covering the blood caked demon emperor with it. whose eye was twitching.

"Fairy dust?" Suzaku wasn't getting the insane man…who was somehow a grim reaper, and was Lelouch's for who knows what reason.

"Yep! That's what I call it! Can't have Lelouch committing suicide every single day because Zero Requiem failed. That be too messy to clean up! Now there are two suicidal idiots, the emperor and his knight…they should make a play about that…." Mao babbled on.

Suzaku and Lelouch really didn't know what to do…as did the rest of the world, from the Black Knights to Nunnally. A suicidal demon emperor was one thing for the world, but his grim reaper was another. The Black Knights, remaining royals, and Nunnally wasn't focused on Lelouch's failed plan…rather how did he killed his own grim reaper?

"I know a demon emperor, demon emperor. His name's Lelouch! Lelouch is OCD, OCD, and way too trigger happy! He have a sister complex, sister complex and an over inflated ego! He's as dangerous as a kitten, as a kitten, except when his sister's involved!" Mao went on with his version of "I know a song that gets go everyone's nerves."

Lelouch vi Britannia really wanted the man dead, either that or his death which was planned from the beginning. Suzaku really didn't know what to do, as he was dragged by Mao, and forced to sing as he saw Lelouch's glare, this was very awkward…

Milly and Rivalz ha a feeling that things would get crazier.

Lelouch and Suzaku went to the world of C to try and renegotiate…but the world of C would only take the lonney man back one year of every ten. And no Lelouch wasn't allowed to officially die even then…since Mao would be on the other side.

Aftermath…..

The demon emperor tried to commit suicide many more times, but whatever Mao put on him was working…his skin was like rubber cement. The prisoners were all freed because Mao was bored; Tamaki was the first of the Black Knights to advocate to Lelouch the meaning of life…after he got shot during one of another Lelouch's suicide attempts. Nunnally was trying to manage her brother's depression…and Lelouch's grim reaper, who claimed the throne because he was too busy attempting to kill himself. Cornelia was welcomed back to the palace by a very distressed Nunnally…and their brother still haven't awoken after hearing that Lelouch killed his own grim reaper.

Mao was having fun. His song, "Lelouch have OCD!" was made into the world's national anthem. It was being played twenty four seven at all locations. While he was coming up with new ones, maybe "Suzaku is a Suicidal Idiot"? He was pondering on that while driving six billion people insane.

The world wanted the demon emperor back! No they needed him back! This crazy grim reaper of his was way worse than the demon emperor himself! They were under his rule for only a week…and the number of people in mental hospitals went up by five hundred percent!

Lelouch, after much precision finally given up on the thoughts of death, Mao was causing way to much trouble. He sighed, he tried giving him a false lead on CC, but that only distracted him for about a month. That's why he was being dragged along by Mao to find CC. Oh; well at least he dragged Suzaku along too.

_Author's note: If Mao was a grim reaper, Zero Requiem would never come to fruit. And there I made Lulu suffer! ^.^_

_Suzaku: *Sweat drop* No…you made the world suffer…Mao, ruling? Seriously?_

_Mao: Can I torture Kururugi now? Haven't you had your fun with him?_

_Author: Sure, go ahead!_

_Suzaku: Just what do you think you're doing?_

_Lelouch: *Stares at Mao dragging Suzaku away* Just how many ways do you have planned for him to suffer…? _


	17. Cupid's Arrow

**Disclaimer: Only way that I can think of being able to own it… get into CLAMP as an employee in the future, but I'm not in animation…. =_=**

It was the end of his regime, the end of war, chaos and suffering. The demon emperor thought, his death may not solve all the problems in the world but it should take the most severe ones away. Death was what he deserved, it was the end…. Of everything.

Suzaku charged pass the guards, fought and defeated Orange in the mock battle disarmed the demon emperor…. Then took of his mask, throwing away his sword, attempting to kiss and cuddle Lelouch… while his hands were….roaming. While saying "I wuv you" in the most immature way.

Meanwhile…..

Uhhhh…. What just happened? The arrow that Shirley was suppose to shoot at a teenager who was suppose to be in puppy love, and the woman who was suppose to confess to her husband about her un-satisfactions with their relationship in the crowd surrounding the demon emperor, but it went to Zero! Who was Suzaku?

Shirley Fenette was a cupid… in training. She didn't know how or why. But after death, some grand deity decided making her watch over other people's love lives was a proper punishment. Anyhow, this was only her fifth task, shooting the arrow of puppy love for teenage romance, and the confession arrow which could do ridicules amount of things.

There were three main arrows the cupids used, puppy love, the mildest one which she found out one of the other cupid accidently shot her, but it manifested. Heart's content, for love and commitment, and the arrow of confession which made people do a wide range of things; confess their love to confess the deepest desire in their hearts.

She knew that Lelouch was there, but she still tried to focus on her task, cupids weren't supposed to interfere with human relations. Just when she was about to shoot, another cupid decided to surprise her popping out of nowhere making the arrows….drop on Zero.

"Ep! What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!" Shirley was frantic, but the cupid that scared her waved it off. Calming her with, "Accidents happen all the time here! You know the saying love is blind right? Well it's not, it's accidental!" The cupid waved off after giving the newbie the muffin that she saved up for her.

Back to the scene….

The world, Black Knights, remaining royals even Nunnally were speechless at the scene…what just happened? One minute Zero was attempting to kill the demon emperor, next Lelouch's being cuddled and kissed as if he was a teddy bear by the Knight of Zero, who was suppose to be dead, but is alive and is Zero?

Lelouch vi Britannia had enough, what was the idiot doing? He would never do this knowing how much pain it caused; he was a man after all. But it was the only way that he could get the babbling fool of him! So he kneed. The demon emperor was panting, what just happened? Why was Suzaku acting like this dam it!

"What do you think you're doing?" The demon emperor enraged demanded.

"Nothing, just trying to get you to stop doing foolish things…" The immature child like Suzaku disappeared, replaced with a very solemn Suzaku who despite the pain spoke as if nothing happened.

"What about Zero Requiem! What were you thinking! It was almost completed damn it!" Lelouch yelled in frustration.

"Zero Requiem… is that all you've ever think about now?" The Knight of Zero questioned.

"You know what it was for! You know why it had to be done! And it's the only thing that we've agreed on in a long time…." Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing, why was Suzaku acting like this?

The White Knight let out a bitter laugh, and replied with, "I wanted it? you honestly believe that I really wanted it? Lelouch would you stop lying!"

"What did I lie about? You would've gotten what you wanted…everyone would…" The demon emperor didn't know how to reply to his Knight's question, he didn't know why it even came up.

Suzaku despite the pain stood up, holding the demon emperor by the neck collars. He screamed, he didn't know why, but there was something in him that couldn't hold on anymore. The flood gate was broken, crushed by the upcoming waves. "STOP LYING DAMN IT! YOU LIED TO THE WORLD MAKING THEM THINK THAT YOU'RE A DEMON JUST SO THAT YOU CAN SHOULDER THE WORLD'S BURDENS! YOU LIED TO THE BLACK KNIGHTS EVEN THOUGH THEY BETRAYED YOU, YOU WEREN'T USING ANYONE…YOU LIED TO NUNNALLY, HER BIG BROTHER'S STILL HERE, HE NEVER DISAPPEARED, ALL THIS WAS FOR HER. AND YOU LIED TO ME! TELLING ME WHAT I WANT…MAKING ME HATE YOU, NO…MAKING EVERYONE HATE YOU!" The Knight of Zero let out another bitter chuckle.

Lelouch vi Britannia's eyes were agape…just what got into Suzaku….they planned this! It was for the best? Why would he…there were a million thoughts running through his head. Unknowingly his barriers were crashing down. Suzaku released his collar, and then continued on.

"I hate you." The White Knight declared.

"All the reason to let Zero Requiem to be realized." The demon emperor let a smirk shown on his face, Suzaku was an easily manipulated fool, if he still hated him, and then things will run its own course then.

"No. I hate how willing you are to shoulder the blame for every single damn thing! you think that I can't see it? Lelouch…you may be a master at manipulating other people, even yourself! " At this point the White Knight let out a breathless laugh. "But, you think that I haven't seen that look in your eyes? That's not what I want." Suzaku concluded.

Lelouch was sitting on the throne, one hand covering his eyes. Shielding what little was left of his façade to the entire world. He felt tears down his cheeks, why was he crying? Why did it matter? With him gone…everything, everything would be better, it was better this way.

"Then what do you want?" The demon emperor questioned.

"Remember the first unofficial command you've ever given me your majesty?" Suzaku was playing the role of the faithful Knight again.

Lelouch vi Britannia's hand flew from his eyes. Just staring at his former friend, long time enemy, and faithful Knight. He couldn't mean, no, why would he? The live geass? That that made no sense? Even more emotions and thoughts crushed him, forgetting that he was showing his sorrow to the world. emotions over ride his senses, his thoughts and his breath, and the demon emperor fell unconscious.

The world watched in shock. What Suzaku Kururugi said? It couldn't be true could it? But if he was Zero…who almost killed the demon emperor, then, then, there was reason to believe him? The Black Knights were frozen, what it be something that their Zero would do? No, Lelouch couldn't be their Zero. But no matter how much they tried to deny it, they saw… the Britannia prince who they thought was using them was a desperate man.

Cornelia and Schniezel almost didn't want to believe the revelation. But Lelouch was always betrayed, time and time again. First by his own father, then by his only friend, his own men followed…even they went against him, using any means necessary.

Nunnally was in tears, how could her brother do this to himself? But then again, she was always the one being sheltered by him, which made his own welfare less significant in his eyes. She hated it! she hated how useless and gullible she was…if only she paid more attention, if she could do more! Her brother wouldn't have to resort to this then, if only she was stronger. Nunnally never knew hatred, much less self hatred, but seeing the amount of sorrow in her brother's eyes made her hate the trouble that her existence had cause for her brother.

Milly watched in sorrow, it was just like Lelouch…while Rivalz wished that there was some way to take some of the pain away, he was hiding this all this time.

Aftermath….

When he woke up, he saw not only Suzaku, but Nunnally. He turned away, pretending that they didn't exist. He had to come up with a plan damn it! when they were distracted with other duties he ordered Jeremiah to follow the commands of making a counter broadcast to Suzaku's outburst, making it seem like he planned it, while telling the world that he was poisoned within three weeks. Of course getting access to poison or anything that could be harmful or dangerous was impossible. Suzaku and Nunnally would have none of that.

It was the middle of the night two weeks later. He thought that everyone was sound asleep. It was the coward's way out…but it was the only way for him. he jumped from the balcony; it was the only way that he could embrace death. But he felt air, he was falling…but then it stopped. Suzaku was holding on to his leg with one hand, the balcony's edge in another. Lelouch attempted to kick his hand away, but it was no use. all that came out was "I'm not letting you go."

It was two hours later, Jeremiah showed up, Lelouch attempted to order him to just save Suzaku…but he didn't see that Nunnally was right behind him. when they were finally saved, Nunnally held onto her big brother, not only as if he was a life line but also comforting him.

"W-why?" He whispered desperately while trying to push away from his sister's warmth.

"I'm sorry big brother, I don't know how to comfort you properly…you were always the one comforting me." Nunnally replied, holding her brother closer to her chest, his barrier finally broke, and tears flooded his vision.

Suzaku felt like a stranger. At first he never realized why he had all those outbursts weeks ago…but the more that he thought about it, the more he realized. Lelouch was trying to protect everyone… even the people that betrayed him; although he never had anyone to… protect him… he had to leave, as emotions overflow him.

A similar revelation was being made with the remaining prisoners. They were still divided on whether what the duo said that day was true or not. But Kallen would have none of it, sobbing and shouting as she told the others of her betrayal before any of the Black Knights, and his last words to her… as he was prepared for death. They listened in silence and sorrow unknowingly that Schneizel was also listening, it seems like his non existence fear of death was nothing like Lelouch's. He was prepared for death, and willing for it.

The world wouldn't believe any of the videos that depicted the demon emperor as the cruel beast who planned the whole event. That day, he showed that he wasn't only human, but just another person who've suffered in this world.

Lelouch slept for three days, he dreamt of many things. But he never thought that he'd see Shirley, he tried to keep his distance from her in the dreamscape, he noticed that she gained wings, it was fitting he thought. The cupid would have none of it. She spoke, melodies in his ears.

"I know that I'm breaking the rules since I'm not supposed to be here….But Lulu, don't die….please?" The cupid pleaded.

"If I see you before you're old and wrinkly then…then I'll follow you where ever you end up, even if you end up in the thirteenth level of hell." The demon emperor's former love interest declared. Lelouch was in shock, why would? He was a sinner? Shirley shouldn't suffer more…

"I've got nothing else that I could threaten you with. Lelouch, you may think that it's making me suffer…But I'd suffer more if I knew where you were but can't be with you. Don't you remember my last promise?" She looked down on her feet, she knew that there was shock, anger, and desperation in his eyes, but she could feel a spark of something like a resolve to live, she hope that her feelings were right.

_Author's note: IonicAmalgam, Shirley returns as a cupid! Anyways the arrows that she shot, obviously the confession had a ripple effect. And well no doubt that Suzaku knew what went on more than anyone else, and well with the arrow all of his self contained thoughts are released. Anyways… it's a bit more depressing. ^.^ _


	18. Demonic Pets

**Disclaimer: I think we all know who the real owners are…**

Lelouch vi Britannia was waiting for his final end. The spectacle that would leave the world in peace, Zero Requiem, the plan that would focus the entire world's hatred onto him. it was time.

Suzaku didn't even get a chance to get pass the guards….when he slipped on a banana peel. The Knight of Zero was wondering, why did Lelouch have to bring his pets along too? And why couldn't he choose some normal pets?

Lost in his train of thought, unknowingly two monkeys began assaulting him, one took away his mask, another his sword, and the third one took Lelouch's gun and begin shooting at Jeremiah.

The world, Black Knights, remaining royals even Suzaku and Lelouch were surprised by the actions of the demon emperor's pets. And he thought that the monkeys were on leashes, how did they get out?

"Rolo, stop head butting Suzaku! Shirley, give him back his sword! And Nunnally, shop shooting at Orange!" The demon emperor attempted to command his pets. Rolo, older of the twin monkeys just head butted Suzaku harder with the Zero mask on him. Shirley, the most energetic of the monkeys' just drag the sword away further….and Nunnally just made a face and went back to shooting the half robot.

"Lelouch! Why couldn't you pick some normal pets, like a goldfish or something?" Suzaku whined as he was attempting to get Rolo to stop head butting him.

"Humph! You talked me out of lions!-" The demon emperor began his rant.

"-They would've mauled me over, cats don't like me…never mind big ones…"

"-wolves-"

"Lelouch, you know how endangered they are…and they would've mauled me over too…"

"-pythons-"

"Don't you know how poisonous a snake bite could be?"

"-crocodiles-"

"I don't even know where you got that idea…"

"-And you talked me down to monkeys, something that the Earl of Pudding would have!" Lelouch pouted.

"If I'm the ruler of the world, why the hell did you talk me down to monkeys? If I had lions or wolves, it would suit the image better!" The demon emperor glared.

"Well Euphy's a bunny..." Suzaku sighed. "Why couldn't you gotten bunnies or turtles?" this earned Suzaku another death glare.

As the duo argued…the world was wondering what the heck was going on? Alright other then the fact that Zero was the undead Suzaku Kururugi and the obvious fail at assassinating the demon emperor. Why were they arguing over pets? The Black Knights and the remaining royals had the same thoughts.

Nunnally didn't know how to react to her big brother naming a monkey after her. But she was very cute, the smallest of the three, with big eyes and a tiny body. During her brother's argument with Suzaku, she managed to get the small monkey over, and she instantly fell in love with it. they communicated for a bit and by the end she was glaring at her brother, with hands on her hips.

"Big brother how could you!" Nunnally cried out interrupting Lelouch and Suzaku's argument.

"How could I what?" Why was Nunnally so bold? And why did she have Nunnally in her lap? Why were they even talking at all? Lelouch tried to warp his mind around this.

"Nunna just told me what you and Suzaku were planning? How could you?" Nunnally cried hugging the small monkey.

"…." What? He was hearing things wrong right? The demon emperor was crucified on his throne.

"Uhhh….Nunnally, when did you learn how to speak…monkey?" Suzaku felt weird saying it.

"Animal talk comes naturally to me." She replied with a sweet smile and went back to mother hen mode on her big brother.

Seriously, the world, Black Knights and the remaining royals were really confused right now. The demon emperor was pouting, the Knight of Zero was looking awkward with the monkey still head butting him, and one of the demon emperor's main prisoners was acting as if Lelouch was a kid and came up with something very stupid.

All the while Suzaku was thinking that they shouldn't have let Lelouch's pets with them while they were planning Zero Requiem.

Milly cooed over the demon emperor's adorable pets, Rivalz wondered would lions or wolves really maul Suzaku over?

Aftermath….

Lelouch sighed; he never should've got any pets in the first place. But… he was the emperor of the whole world; couldn't he at least get what he wanted as a pet? But no, Suzaku had to talk him down to monkeys he was still pouting. It was the only thing that he wanted for himself and the idiot had to ruin that and Zero Requiem. If they were lions or crocodiles, yes Suzaku probably would have gotten mauled over. But he could've still completed Zero Requiem. He groaned the monkeys he got were way too smart for their own good.

Suzaku was happy cuddling with his nice little, white, fluffy bunny Euphy. Now why could've Lelouch get bunnies, then Zero Requiem would've never been ruined!

_Author's note: anon, if Suzaku's going's going to slip on a banana peel, then why not go all out? ^.^_

_JC: Well I could see CG cross over with DN or something, but with Star Gate. I've watched it before…but I'm not as familiar with all the characters…. _


	19. Nunnally's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: *Sigh*….**

It was the end of yawn, of the demon emperor's regime yawn. It was almost time for Zero to show up yawn. Lelouch vi Britannia was waiting for the world to be crushed and created a new…but he was also very tired. He thought that he saw Zero, so he was prepared to "defend" himself and allow things to end dramatically.

Suzaku was very tired, and very grouchy. Yes, he was in the Zero uniform, owww, a bullet just hit his arm. He got pass Orange…and through that he killed the demon emperor. But Lelouch just went pass him and slide down the float, the sword never penetrating flesh. Since he was so sleepy, he decided to take a nap on the demon emperor's throne.

Nunnally was very frustrated. When her big brother came in contact with her, she saw his plans within her mind. But she couldn't do anything! Even as she was mentally ranting, her brother was cuddling her like a big teddy bear as he slept. For the first time in a long time though, she saw the stress lines on his face, and the fatigue that overwhelmed him.

Meanwhile the world, Black Knights and remaining royals were wondering what was going on? The demon emperor was asleep cuddling one of his prisoners while Zero was asleep on the demon emperor's throne? Why were they both asleep in the first place? And why did Zero think that sleeping in the enemy territory was a good idea to begin with?

Lelouch dreamed of the happier days of childhood bliss as he cuddled Nunnally closer. Suzaku dreamed of the carefree days before Japan became area eleven and rested on his arm.

Lelouch dreamed of becoming Zero muttering "mother" in his sleep. Suzaku dreamed of becoming Lancelot's pilot as the first step of change.

Zero dreamed of the miracles that he created that forced Britannia to back down, letting out a cold laugh in his sleep. Lancelot's pilot dreamt of fighting with Zero, fighting against his former teacher, and fighting against the Black Knights, his mask was beginning to slip off.

Lelouch dreamed of the horrid days at Ashford forced to cross dress, and dressing up as a cat, he shouted "Milly." Suzaku dreamed of the days where everything seemed normal, where Lelouch would get forced into all kinds of weird situations.

Zero dreamed of his most regretted command to Euphy. Lancelot's pilot whose mask had fallen off revealing Suzaku dreamed of Euphy's death. They both shouted her name.

Zero dreamed of betray at his only friend's hand growling out "Suzaku." Lancelot's pilot dreamed of finding out Euphy's killer growing out "Lelouch."

Zero dreamed of betrayal by his knights and Rolo's death, "Ro-lo" he whispered as he cuddled Nunnally closer, who was wondering who Rolo was. The Knight of Seven dreamed of finding out Lelouch was Zero again and kept on muttering "no, no, no…"

Zero dreamed of Shirley's death, the woman who loved him despite everything, tears formed and rolled down his cheeks while choking out her name again and again. Suzaku dreamed of the fiery yet gentle girl's death… she was the last person that deserved such an ending.

Zero dreamed of Nunnally's death, tears full flow now unknowing that he was holding her as he screamed her name again and again. Suzaku dreamed of firing the weapon that Nina had created, he felt that he bathed in blood.

Zero dreamed of becoming the demon emperor, and kept on chanting "Zero Requiem," "demon emperor's death," and "peaceful world." The Knight of Zero dreamed of the plans for Zero Requiem, he was conflicted and kept on repeating "revenge for Euphy," "Lelouch's important too," and "what about Nunnally."

The world, remaining royals and Black Knights could only watch on, they caught a few of the names and phrases. But was more confused than ever, the Knight of Zero became Zero? And why were they muttering those names? What was Zero Requiem? Were just a few of the questions the world was asking. However the Black Knights and the remaining royals had an idea of what was going on at least for Zero Requiem, the rest was a cluster of names that few recognized. Although they couldn't figure out why Nunnally was sobbing, she was in the demon emperor's embrace, holding onto him as if she would never let him go.

Aftermath…

Lelouch vi Britannia woke up in a white room, he thought that he was dead. There were no windows, air vents anything, just white, but promptly dismissed the thought as he saw Nunnally being wheeled in by Jeremiah. Wait they couldn't be dead? Could they?

"Nunnally? How can you be in hell? And why's hell so white?" The demon emperor said confused as ever.

"Silly big brother, you're not dead. You're in one of the most secure rooms in the palace!" Nunnally said with a sweet smile.

Wait…what? How could he not be dead? Zero Requiem was perfect? Alright how did that idiot screw it up? As the demon emperor was mentally ranting, his little sister interrupted.

"Big brother, you and Suzaku fell asleep during Zero Requiem, and yes I know all about it! Humph, he's in the room next door and I'm not letting either of you out until you promise not to kill yourself and he promises not to kill you." Nunnally vi Britannia showed her craftiness, she locked both boys in asylum like rooms…well they were crazy enough to think of a plan in the first place.

"B-but?" Lelouch didn't know how to respond. Why would his little sister respond to his plan like that? How did he even know about it in the first place? And where did she get such an evil plan to just lock him and Suzaku up like this?

As the former demon emperor was trying to coming up with a complete sentence. Nunnally and Jeremiah left and locked the door again. Making the same speech to Suzaku next door, who was very irritated at being locked up in the first place.

_Author's note: Suzaku just missed Lelouch while attempting to stab him since they're both sleepy, lol. Which well if you think about it, could they have a good night of sleep in the last two months? Both of them been through a lot of trauma so PTD should be in effect for both of them…I'm not going through the list of how they got traumatized/ traumatized themselves. And I know that it's Lulu and Zaku that are dreaming, and there's a spin of Nunnally's Nightmare, but in this case her worse nightmare would be seeing Lulu's plans…so a metaphor. ^.^_


	20. White Bishops

**Disclaimer: I could pretend that I own it that is all….**

The day of reckoning had come for the demon emperor. The final sage Zero Requiem was about to be completed. The end was nearing, and his life was a small price to pay the demon emperor thought as he saw Zero in the distance.

Suzaku charged pass the guards easily. But when he was mock battling Jeremiah, he noticed an aircraft coming their way. It reminded him of the White King's personal aircrafts in miniature size. A group of men dressed in pure white descended from the aircraft holding guns to everyone's head, including his, from prisoners to even the demon emperor. Just who were they? Didn't Lelouch took out most of the resistance groups? And their timing was way too good?

"Lord Jeremiah, I command you to use your geass canceller on prince Schneizel, unless you want to see the end of the vi Britannia line!" The one holding a gun to Nunnally's head commanded.

Jeremiah without a second thought activated his geass canceller. Lelouch watched in horror that someone dared to hold a gun to his sister's head.

"Now, release him!" The armed man holding a gun to his head commanded Orange. Was Schneizel planning a coup d'état? Why did he have to get in the way of Zero Requiem now?

"While you've done your jobs admirably, don't you think a hostage situation is a little too terrorist like? I would expect better from the White Bishops." The White King commented as he was finally free of the over elaborate chains.

"Yes, milord!" The men in white replied in unison and disarmed themselves.

"…White Bishops?" The demon emperor was in a daze, did his brother create a resistance group to? While he was commanding the Black Knights?

"Now, do you have all the information that I required?" Schneizel inquired.

"Yes, milord but we could only put in recorded format, it would be too inconvenient if it were any other." One of the men said handing Schneizel a voice recorder.

The White King played it…and it was all recording of Suzaku and Lelouch.

"I will spill many rivers of blood enough to erase the memory of the massacre princess from history." The demon emperor stated.

"Are you sure that it will work?" The Knight of Zero asked.

"Yes. Suzaku we've planned this for months. And to prevent me from repeating myself because you're an idiot, you kill me the demon emperor equals world peace." Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, your Zero consume is way too tight! I can't run in this thing!" Suzaku whined.

"Well, find a way! Your uniform is only a minor detail you know…now which sword for the final act?" The demon emperor dismissed.

"Lelouch, why spandex? Why couldn't you go with cotton or something? I feel like I'm not wearing anything…" Suzaku pouted.

"It's for effects, and no. Try the sword that I've chosen." Lelouch vi Britannia commanded.

"This sword's too frilly…I'm choosing the weapon!" The Knight of Zero yelled.

"Are you ready?" Suzaku Kururugi asked.

"For Zero Requiem, of course. You're not thinking of backing out now?" The demon emperor replied.

There were many more but Lelouch had enough! How dare his older brother record his plans and played it to the world? it was an international broadcasting! And how dare he copy Lelouch's idea of a resistance group. So Lelouch vi Britannia took out his gun and directed at the momentarily free White King.

"Ahhh, you're all better now I see. You're homicidal instead of suicidal now. " Schneizel looked amusingly at his little brother while ordering his men to de-mask Zero.

"What? What is the meaning of this Schneizel?" The demon emperor asks behind his glare.

"Honestly Lelouch, have you forgotten who the master of strategies is. You haven't beat me in a chest match yet. by the way, where did you get your homicidal tendencies? You must have gotten your newfound suicidal tendencies from Kururugi, am I correct?" The White King completely threw the demon emperor off with his rambling.

"Hey!" Suzaku cried out, offended that he was the reason that Lelouch was suicidal.

"White Bishops? Couldn't you come up with something a little more original?" Lelouch was attempting to calm himself down, but Schneizel didn't only ruin his plan, but was currently grating his nerves.

"Zero Requiem? Getting Kururugi to kill you for world peace. I thought that he was the idealist imbecile… But you've proven to lack the intelligence that would amount to all of our less gifted siblings put together Lelouch." Schneizel teased.

"How could you?.." Lelouch vi Britannia would very much like to shoot or strangle his brother…But surrounded by his men and Nunnally being one of the possible targets he couldn't risk anything.

"I could see it from a mile away. Unlike your little resistance group, the White Bishops were suppose to tail and ruin any plans that you have." Schneizel answered the unasked question.

"Now, could my little brother be less homicidal? With the rest of our siblings I thought you were one of the saner ones…But what am I going to do with a suicidal and homicidal little brother? Any suggestions Miss Stradtfeld?" The White King directed his question to one of the prisoners.

"Uhhhh….." Kallen wasn't sure how to respond. The White King was proving to be more strategic and less deadly than Lelouch, while the rest of the Black Knights didn't know how to make of the exchanges.

"Never mind. I'll just sent him to anger management or something. Now put the gun down Lelouch, you know how dangerous it is." Schneizel chided.

"You, you?" Lelouch vi Britannia was outplayed by his brother. He couldn't do anything surrounded by his brother's men. He was trying to think of a way out…but over thinking had its consequences. And with a thud, the demon emperor was gone

"I thought you gotten rid of this old habit of yours…" The White King sighed and continued "…It was entertaining getting under your skin again little brother. But I'm sure Miss Stradtfeld you would prefer to be under him instead." Schneizel smiled charmingly at a blushing Kallen and stunned Black Knights as he carried Lelouch bridal style back to the palace.

The world was wondering what just happened? One of the former princes of Britannia just messed up the demon emperor's plan to kill himself for world peace? What? They were more confused than anything; they got the gist of everything…But didn't know what to believe.

The Black Knights were wondering if any members of the royal family were sane after seeing the exchanges. Cornelia was relieved at Schneizel's men's appearance and his release, less pleased with Lelouch's plans. Nunnally was glad that her big brother still couldn't beat brother Schneizel at chess; otherwise she might have loss him.

Suzaku mentally was ranting that he was not a suicidal influence on Lelouch. Or was he? He was debating to himself about it.

Milly and Rivalz realized that Schneizel was right! Lelouch was both homicidal and suicidal… if he comes back to Ashford ever, Milly was going to send him to therapy for eight hours a day, and Rivalz will make sure that he goes.

Aftermath….

Lelouch woke up seeing Schneizel's smirking face, Cornelia's scowls, Nunnally's relief and Suzaku's wondering an eye wondering what was he doing here. Knowing that he was not going to hear the end of this from the White King, he cocooned himself in blankets.

_Author's note: In episode 24, Schneizel does say that Lelouch was making the world hate him. Since he's the other master strategist, and probably the one that taught Lulu chess. He would be able to ruin Zero Requiem fairly easily even if he was geassed. ^.^_

_Lelouch: Suzaku strangle him!_

_Suzaku: Who?_

_Lelouch: *Glares* Schneizel!_

_Schneizel: *Glares* So…You would prefer my little brother being suicidal rather than homicidal, Kururugi?_

_Suzaku: *Run away* I got to go clean the feather duster?_


	21. C's Solution

**Disclaimer: Lulu chan will never be mine…. =[ ={ =(**

It was the final act before the curtains draw close, Zero Requiem, the plan to shatter the world and revive it anew. It was time the demon emperor thought as he saw Zero in the distance; nothing can destroy his plans…. Except a greater deity who was currently annoyed at being ordered around by a brat emperor, no it didn't see him as a demon just a brat, even if he did save the world from his parents' madness.

Suzaku ran pass the guard's shots, and was currently doing a mock battle with Orange. When a bolt of lightning struck him… but he wasn't the only one, Lelouch, Kallen and Nunnally all suffer the same fate while the world was wondering what the heck did the lighting came from.

When Suzaku woke up, he felt much weaker, and couldn't move his legs. He looked around…and saw himself. He looked at the dress that he was wearing it was a red one. Just like Nunnally was wearing… no, it couldn't be? He, he was Nunnally? What?

Lelouch vi Britannia woke to himself being chained? Wait… he was locked up? How could it be possible when he locked people up? Why did his chest feel so heavy, and why was he feeling angry at himself.

"Kallen, are you alright?" Ohgi asked the red head who was in a daze from his perspective. While Lelouch was shell-shocked.

Nunnally woke up to dark blue, she had a mask on. Why did she have a mask on? So she took it off and discovered that she could walk. She was so happy, she forgot everything else.

While Kallen woke up to face the world in the demon emperor's throne. Wait… the demon emperor's throne? Looking at her hands, and lack of breasts, she was horrified to discover that she was Lelouch? Matters didn't get better when Suzaku came up and hugged her yelling "I can walk again big brother!" also attempting to hug the chained Schneizel, the White King was disturbed.

"You better not do anything rash in my body Q1!" Kallen yelled at the demon emperor.

"Your body? I think that I should be more worried about my body! who knows what kinds of perverted things that you'll do in it. and why the hell is Suzaku Zero now?" The demon emperor yelled back.

"Never mind that, just don't get yourself killed while in my body?" The temporary red head screamed.

"….As if you're not suicidal already, you're trying to get Suzaku to kill you, aren't you?" The demon emperor pointed at the over happy formerly dead Knight of Zero.

"I-you, how did you?" Kallen was at a loss.

The Black Knights were confused in the exchange so Tamaki timidly asked.

"Kallen, what's going on?"

"I'm not Kallen, I'm Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Oh, stop joking around, you're a bad joker. He-he?"

"Just what purpose would Kallen have telling you that she the infamous demon emperor?"

"…"

Nunnally was still as happy, and hyper as ever discovering that she could walk, forgetting that she was in guy's body, well in guy's body that's supposed to be dead, and adding more to the twisted irony, the body of the assassin who Lelouch send after himself and their former best friend. While Nunnally was pouting and crossed her arms, really now he can't do anything in this body… and why did Nunnally seem more Suzaku than him?

The world, Black Knights, remaining royals really didn't know what to make of it. So they attempted to write off both Lelouch and Suzaku as crazy, they weren't sure about the Black Knight's ace…

Aftermath….

Kallen or Lelouch defeated a number of people in chess including, well almost Schneizel who was wondering why he was playing against the girl at first. Finally proving that he was Lelouch vi Britannia to the Black Knights.

Lelouch was very livid…except that she couldn't do anything! Uhhh why did his body have to be so weak. At least with her body, Lelouch got brains and brawns now. She sulked, on the plus side though she was the ruler of the world.

Nunnally finally found out that she was in Suzaku's body. She fainted at first but gotten use to it, after all despite the gender difference, she could do things that she never could. Now if Kallen/ Lelouch could stop hitting him and telling him what an idiot that he was. of course, her brother did know that it was her in his body… but since she didn't want to do anything to her body which inhibited the idiot.

Suzaku was very upset. Being in Nunnally's body really limited his actions. He couldn't even walk by himself. The creepy thing was how doting both Lelouch, the real one in Kallen's body and vise versa even Schneizel was to him. He always felt cute, and he was not cute! Nunnally was…but can't they treat him more like a man.

Lelouch in Kallen's body replied, "No, I'm not letting you destroy Nunnally's femininity!"

Kallen as the demon empress? Answered, "No, her body's delicate."

Schneizel confused at the request, "why would I want to treat one of my youngest and most likeable sister like a man? Even if you're in her place Kururugi?"

C finally thought that it was enough of torturing for the demon emperor after a week. But Zero Requiem became a lost plan…and any other plans related to his possible death. Since Kallen in his body attempt to reform the world instead of destroying it and creating it anew.

_Author's note: Here it is, since a lot of people requested exchange of conscious. Now Be- for- life, I only did the four main characters since well if there's too many then it be too messy to keep up. Now as for why C's world did it…Well C's technically a powerful deity of sorts…so being ordered around by Lulu equals future consequences. Anyways I hope that you got which conscious went to which body, think of exact opposites. ^.^_

_Suzaku: *Pouts* Why am I so weak in this?_

_Nunnally: *Pouts* I'm not that weak, big brother's right you are an idiot!_

_Suzaku: *Scratches head* Sorry, I didn't realize that you-_

_Lelouch: Well at least more people are seeing the extend of Suzaku's idiocy. Why would he rant here where Nunnally is bound to show up since she has a bigger role in this chapter?_

_Suzaku: In making me seem…insa- hyper._

_Nunnally: *Finger touching pout* How's that a bad thing Suzaku? You are hyper active?_

_Suzaku: *Bangs head on table*_

_Lelouch: *Snickers* Well it is true. _


	22. Shinigami's Game

**Disclaimer: Nope…. Don't own CG or DN.**

The end was near, Zero Requiem, the answer to the world' hatred. The beginning of a new era with his death, the demon emperor saw Zero charging in.

Suzaku was in the mist of dodging the guards when a chestnut haired youth descended from the skies, he was very well groomed, had sun kissed skin… and had dark angel wings? Wait, what?

"Please to finally meet you, Lelouch, finally I'll have some intellectual conversations." The youth said holding out his hand to a shell shocked Lelouch…and the rest of the world.

"The name's Light Yagami, or you can just call me Kira. Oh, other people can see me in this world? Anyways let's get down to business Zero." Kira stated as he looked around at the shocked faces, and the people that have fainted.

"Kira… What business?" The demon emperor was irritated at how this angel, killer, whatever he was, was ruining Zero Requiem and leaking out his alter ego.

"You see, Lelouch vi Britannia… can I just call you Zero instead? You've not only captured the World of C's attention, but also the Truth and Gate, and the Shinigami Realm where I'm from." Kira flashed a charming smile.

"…." Lelouch didn't know what to say to the shnigami? While the rest of the world was still freaked out.

"Let's play a game of chess." Kira filled in producing a table, chair and chess set from seemingly nowhere.

"Why don't I show you some of my powers before we begin, now who to kill? Let see, Suzaku Kururugi's definitely an option, you remind me too much of L…. a lot dumber L. Or Shinichiro Tamaki… you've always irritated me?" The chestnut youth questioned as he pulled out his death note.

"Wahhhh, you can't kill me I'm important too! Zero stop him from killing me!" Tamaki cried.

While Suzaku was pondering what to do? He obviously can't kill a shinigami; he knows enough Japanese folklore to know that you can't kill death. And when did he tick of a shinigami to make it want to kill him? And who was L?

"Orange, bring in the disposables." The demon emperor commanded

"Yes, milord." Jeremiah came back twenty minutes later bring back the former nobilities of the former Britannia Empire.

The world was wondering along with the Black Knights and remaining royals of why he bothered to save a Black Knight? And wasn't Kururugi dead? So why's a shinigami attempting to kill an already dead Knight?

"Alright, fine, fine have it your way. But really I thought a genius like you would come up with a better plan than Zero Requiem. Making Kururugi Zero was the stupidest move I've seen you make." The shinigami ranted as he wrote down the names of the former nobilities and within less than five minutes, the twenty something prisoners were all dead.

"How did you know about Zero Requiem?" Lelouch demanded.

"Sheesh, I thought that I was demanding. I'm a shinigami; we have nothing to do other than watch the realms. You should be grateful that I stooped Ryuk from coming here." Kira said irritated.

"Ryuk?" The demon emperor was confused.

"The shinigami that gave me my first death note as a human in my world." Kira sighed than continued. "He wanted to give you one to said that you were 'one interesting human'… As if your geass wasn't enough."

"Death note?" The demon emperor along with the rest of the world was still out of the loop.

Kira went on to explaining how he was a human, who found the death note. Who became a symbol of justice killing criminals… then became a mass murderer… sort of. Who battled with the world's greatest detective in his world. Won… but lost against his heir. But in the end became a shinigami… and that the shinigami king was interested in him to. So… in a sense for the people of his world, he was less deadly alive rather than dead.

The demon emperor upon hearing this passed out. As did two third of the people watching the broadcasting, the demon emperor was less deadly alive rather than dead. Well, the shinigami named Kira was a mass murderer in his world? Uhhh, this posed many problems for the resistance groups.

When the demon emperor woke again. The shinigami was still there so was the chess board and pieces.

"Now that you're finally awake, let's set up the stakes. If I beat you I get to kill Kururugi. And what would you prefer if you won?" Kira asked setting up the chessboard.

"What?" Suzaku screeched taking off the Zero mask and stomping to where the death god and Lelouch were. While the remaining of the world that didn't faint… didn't feel too shocked.

"I despised idealist imbeciles like yourself." Kira stated.

"Lelouch. Do something?" Suzaku whined.

"I thought you were suicidal? Anyways there's no need for you to worry, when have I lost at a chess match?" The demon emperor questioned.

"You'll lose this one. I forgot to mention, I was a genius in my world too." Kira flashed another charming smile.

"Lelouch, don't play him?" Suzaku didn't know what to make of the situation. Yes, he was suicidal before, but now there was so much going on that there wasn't time for him to think like that.

"If I win, you'll give me your death note." Lelouch vi Britannia stated, it was the best course of action, if he takes the weapon away, at least Suzaku won't be killed and he'll have another weapon.

"Fair enough."

The game went on. Both were evenly matched but Lelouch preferred to lead with his king, while Light sacrificed the pawns without a thought. They played for nearly an hour… and Kira was winning, which was making Suzaku very nervous. But a large monster thing ruined their game with the flaps of his wings… and made the world faint again upon seeing him. Lelouch was just freaked out.

"Light-o, what are you doing here? The king wants to see you!" The monster declared.

"Ryuk, we were in the middle of a game. Couldn't you find a better time to barge in?"

"No fair! I wanted to be the one to give the little emperor his death note! That's what you're here for right lighty light light? And where are my apples?"

Lelouch vi Britannia sweat dropped. That was Ryuk? Just how many whatever they are were spying on them.

"Awww, how cute." Nunnally looked adoringly at the large shinigami while the rest of her siblings were wondering what was wrong with her.

The chess match had no winners. But Zero Requiem was ruined. While the world was debating if it's worse having the demon emperor alive. Or kill him and allow him to… become a death god.

Aftermath…

A twelve year old Light Yagami was forever traumatized. He woke up late and didn't see the live broadcasting. But when he saw the reruns, he fainted… in another world, he was a mass murderer who became a death god? As if having a demon emperor wasn't enough. He hope that a monster doesn't visit him in this world…

While Ryuk watched in amusement. Kira didn't have to go down there, but he did… just to mess with the demon emperor. He was becoming more like a shinigami.

_Author's note: A little crossover between CG & DN. ^.^_

_Light: Why have you only written a cross over and not any actual stories about me?_

_Author: I don't know how to get into the head of a psychopath…_

_Light: But Lelouch is a psychopath!_

_Lelouch: *Glares* No I'm not!_

_Suzaku: Yes, you are._

_Author: Well. He's a noble psychopath? In the end he killed himself… While you're just a psychotic narcissistic psychopath?_

_Light: Grrrr. I'm writing your name down._


	23. Love Birds

**Disclaimer: I make nothing…. Only angry Lulus and suffering Zakus from this.**

The end was nearing the demon emperor thought as the day of Zero Requiem was to be commenced. However just as his affections for Nunnally was so strong that death seemed meaningless to him, another form would be his plan's downfall.

Villetta saw her love, Ohgi as one of the demon's prisoners. No, she was not going to stand by as she watched him be executed! Their baby was not going to grow up without a father dam it! The goddess of war, Cornelia attempted to stop her but it was too late. She followed her heart, instead of her orders.

Suzaku appeared in the distance as Zero. It was almost time… as he passed the guards, mocked battled with Orange, and then was in a struggle with Villetta Nu over his sword when he got on the platform? When did she get here? While Villetta was very glad that this energetic Zero appeared, he distracted the guards from shooting her, but she NEEDS his sword now! What else was she going to free Ohgi with?

As Zero struggled with the very determined former royal and soldier, the world watched on wondering when she appeared. The Black Knights and remaining royals wondering why was Nu wrestling with Zero? Jeremiah wondering just what did his former comrade have against Zero now? Lelouch's eye was twitching as he watched the woman who made the Black Knights betray him… foil his plans, again, while Suzaku was attempting not to touch inappropriate places in their struggle.

Villetta finally got the sword, while in the process of the struggle; the mask came of revealing Kururugi… But she could care less. Ohgi was more important. She proceeds to the prisoners as the world gawked at her, and used the sword to break the chain holding Ohgi.

"Villetta… how, you're putting yourself in danger…" Ohgi growled out.

"I don't care… our baby is going to grow up without a father, I'm not allowing that!" Villetta shouted back.

Their conversation began with an argument but the couple became lovey dovey again after their frustrations were vented out. The world was focused on the unbelievable couple, a former number and Britannia… instead of on what used to be Lelouch's plans and he had enough.

"What do you think you're doing?" The demon emperor growled out.

"What does it look like you brat!" she replied as Ohgi proceed to free the other Black Knights.

"You're unbelievable! Why is it that you always find the need to ruin my plans? What do you want from me woman!"

"Nothing… your plans, hmmm Lord Jeremiah is too loyal to the vi Britannias to let you die that easily, Kururugi couldn't have gotten the idea to play dress up with Zero's costume all on his own, he's a simpleton-"

"Hey!"

"- and you've always been a scheming bastard."

The Black Knights didn't know what to make of Villetta's evaluation of Jeremiah, only a few could vouch for Suzaku's persona… but they all agreed that he was a scheming bastard, from Ohgi, to Tamaki, Toudou to even Kanon. But the world was wondering why were they agreeing? How did they know? Wasn't Zero the one that came up with the plans for the Black Knights?

Lelouch vi Britannia was royally pissed, no pun intended. The woman had not just made the Black Knights betray him… now she was getting them to agree with her on this.

"Why the hell did you decided to have a moment of enlightenment now? Couldn't you free him without ruining my plans, evil woman?" Lelouch ranted as the couple shared a brief kiss.

"I can't free Ohgi with a gun you brain, how could I shoot through this insane chain thing without hurting him…" They kissed again with tougne.

"…"

"So… if Kururugi was Zero, and you're the demon emperor you planned to execute yourself?" As Ohgi came up from behind and teased her neck.

"…." The demon emperor glared.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too farfetched; you were always for the dramatics especially when you were Zero, right Ohgi?"

"Well, that's true, sometimes I wonder if the Black Knights were a resistance group or a theater group" He replied as he freed Kallen.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore, someone shoot me. No wait, I'll shoot myself." The demon emperor declared as his conversation with Nu only revealed more about his plans, and the love birds were driving him crazy with their uncensored PDA.

The demon emperor pulled out his gun… about to shoot himself, but well thankfully Kallen was among the first ones free as she kicked the gun out of his hand… and proceeded to drag Suzaku to the throne… where she sat and clashed the two knuckleheads together again and again. The world didn't know who to be afraid of more, the demon emperor, or the red head torturing the demon emperor.

"You idiots! Only you could come up with something so utterly stupid Lelouch, and you, why the hell didn't you knock some sense into him!" As Kallen clashed the boys heads together harsher than ever before.

"OWWWW!" Was the duo's only reply… as they both got manhandled by Kallen who was never this angry before, and got sense knocked in to them literally.

"Ummm, please don't hurt big brother…. Too much." Nunnally timidly asked.

"Oh, don't worry, your brother can handle this. All of his rational brain cells are gone, I'm just eliminating the dumb down ones…. which he probably got from Suzaku." Kallen happily replied as she knocked more sense into the former demon emperor and his formerly dead Knight of Zero, who was no match against an angry Kallen… even the second time around.

"Hey! I resent to being called dumb! And why are you blaming everything on me, owww!" The White Knight whined.

"Suzaku… do you know what resent means? Owww!" The demon emperor asked.

Milly and Rivalz looked on; it seemed that Lulu never learned his lesson with Milly. An angry woman is more lethal than poison… well for Milly, it was a happy woman. And a determined woman can go against everything… even the demon emperor. Although they didn't know it, but Shirley should've showed him that.

Aftermath…

Lelouch and Suzaku were still aiding their aching heads as Kallen vented out her frustration on them over the past month. Nunnally took over the world that her brother gained with Schneizel… attempting to put some order into the confusion, there was a lot of people confused from Lelouch's actions and Villetta's words.

Ohgi and Villetta rekindled their passion while ignoring the world that was put into maximum confusion with her words. Jeremiah wondered how could Nu ruin things so successfully? He was grateful that his prince got to live and all but still wondered how she turned Zero Requiem into a shouting match.

Cornelia was invited back into the palace wile feeling very sorry for both Lelouch and Suzaku. Her wrath as the goddess of war was nothing compared to Zero's ace's abuse…

_Author's note: notsofrilly, I hope that I got the love scene right. Lol. Anyways. Villetta was the first to figure out who Zero was, so figuring out his plans shouldn't be too hard. And besides she worked with all three of them, so she knows how they work. As for stealing Zero's sword… how else can she free Ohgi? A gun wouldn't work… at all. ^.^_

_PS: Anyone know where I can get Code Geass: Knight volumes online? Not buying it, but reading it from a manga site… if they have it?_


	24. Cornelia Attacks!

**Suzaku: *Glares at author who is typing on her laptop* She WILL never OWN CG!**

The final act was about to be played out. Zero Requiem, a way for the world to finally have peace. For Nunnally's sake, Lelouch vi Britannia thought as he rode the float which was his ride into the abyss.

Cornelia couldn't believe it… how could her younger brother do this? Yes, he was abandoned, yes; he and Nunnally were thrown away… but for him to take revenge like this? Taking over the world! she had to do something, she wanted answers, although there was only a few of her men that were alive. She had a plan though and that was what counts.

Lelouch vi Britannia didn't see Zero in the distance, but rather his older sister Cornelia at his and Suzaku's rendezvous point. She charged with her small group of loyal men, she attacked Orange while the rest of her small army aimed for the guards; they were in a fierce battle, evenly matched.

Cornelia was dueling with Jeremiah when she saw Zero in the distance. Wait Zero? Abandoning her battle with Jeremiah she shouted. "Guilford cover me!"

Suzaku saw Cornelia attacking Lelouch even from the distance… although he thought that she would only attack him. The witch of Britannia proved him wrong, before he knew what was happening, he was in a battle with her. And although he was skilled in martial arts, kendo and had military training…. Cornelia's years of experience within the army both as a soldier and a commander beats his limited experience. So before he knew it, Cornelia had his arms in a grid lock…and he was unmasked.

The world, Black Knights and remaining royals gasped at the revelation of the undead Knight of Zero…who was Zero? That… made no sense. While Lelouch was horrified, he didn't think much of the attack, in fact he thought that his sister was planning a coup d'état since today he choose to have a minimum number of guards around him to prepare for Zero Requiem… now why did she have to attack Zero?

"Alright Lelouch, what's going on?" Cornelia demanded signaling for her men to back down.

"Whatever do you mean dear sister, Cornelia?" The demon emperor waved for his forces to back down, his voice was cool… but his mind was trying to think of possible solutions at a mile a minute.

"If you won't tell me what's going on, I'm afraid that I'll have to hold Kururugi here hostage… and interrogate him." The witch of Britannia yanked Suzaku's hair with a cold deadly smirk on her face as she said this.

"Lelouch, help!" Suzaku meanwhile was frantic…Cornelia was not a woman to cross, he heard the rumors about her ways of integrating the enemy, they weren't pretty and were probably true!

"You won't get anything out of him. he doesn't know anything." The demon emperor casually said while his mind was still racing trying to come up with ideas to go around this situation.

"Is that so… I know 7289 ways of making people talk, 298 of them is to castrate them, 1274 ways to make them wish that they never came out of their mother's womb, and 465 of them to make them wish that they were dead. The remaining numbers are ways to just torture them for my own amusement." Cornelia coldly stated with a visible deadly glint in her eyes. Although internally, she hoped that Lelouch took this bluff… she only knew 125 ways, 75 of them were standard military practice, the rest she came up with herself.

Lelouch was still acting calmly though inside he was debating on whether to reveal his plans or not… she already ruined Zero Requiem. But Suzaku feared for his life… and his reproductive organs…

"Wahhhh, Lelouch just tell her! I don't want to die!" Suzaku cried out.

"I thought you were suicidal?" Lelouch replied… well he couldn't let Cornelia see that he cared for his Knight of Zero, now Zero's existence now could he?

"WAHHHH! I WANT TO DIE IN ONE PIECE! NOT MUTILATED OR CHOPPED UP IN A MILLION PIECE HELP ME! " Suzaku not only took his words the wrong way but was close to a mental break down.

"So are you going to tell or not?" Cornelia once again asked.

"Lelouch! Just tell her about Zero Requiem!" Suzaku couldn't bare it anymore.

"No you idiot! And if you tell her anymore, I'll shoot you!" Lelouch was left with no other choice; he had to bluff his way out of this one.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IF I DON'T TELL I'LL GET TORTURED! IF I TELL YOU'LL SHOOT ME!" The Knight of Zero was having a mental break down, the rest of the world including the Black Knight and even Schneizel could sympathize with the traumatized Knight. The White King knew that both his younger sister and brother were deadly in their own rights, but he never seen them like this, their bluffs was unbelievable, yet reflects reality. Cornelia as the general of her army will do anything for her goals while Lelouch as the demon emperor will stop at nothing, even comrades to achieve his.

"Just tell me Kururugi!" Cornelia demanded as she yanked his hair again. While the Knight of Zero at this point was too scared for his life, so much so that he was sobbing.

"Don't. Tell. Her. Anything. Suzaku!" The demon emperor growled out.

"Wahhh, both of you are crazy! But Lelouch if you shoot me, who else are you going to get to kill you? And why would you let me suffer like this? You know that I have a live geass… she could be torturing me for years! Wahhh!" The Knight of Zero sobbed and hiccupped as he said this.

"Kill him?" Cornelia was filled with inner glee… though he felt sorry for Kururugi, it's only for the time being, and besides having one more man being afraid of her very presence is nothing.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch really didn't know what to do. Suzaku… took his bluff seriously too. Now the idiot was going to tell her everything! So it became a matter of him telling her or that imbecile telling her, he facepalmed.

"Lelouch wanted-wanted-" He hiccupped "-me to kill him as Zero sin-since he's the demon emperor-" another hiccup and sob "- with him dead the world would have peace… since Zero is the symbol of justice-" another sob "- can you not torture me now?" The White Knight finally confessed, with a squeak at the end to ask for his release.

"Oh Lelouch…" The Witch of Britannia went pass everyone up to the float, the guards too shocked, gun forgotten.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch vi Britannia pointed his gun… but he couldn't shoot, there was already too much blood on his hands, and Euphy would never forgive him. The Witch of Britannia forced his gun out of his and hugged him.

While the world, Black Knights, the remaining royals and Nunnally were captured by this moment of closure. Suzaku was pouting and glaring, why was Lelouch being comforted when he was the one traumatized by both of their actions…. Wait, why did he wanted to be comforted by Cornelia? They really did mess up his head.

Milly and Rivalz felt very, very, very sorry for Suzaku….

Aftermath…..

With Cornelia's presence, Lelouch vi Britannia released his prisoners and continued to rule the world. Suzaku was getting therapy for what both of them did…. The therapist also needed a therapist since he was treating the undead Knight of Zero whose mental state was very questionable. Nunnally was very glad that they had a sister like Cornelia. While Schneizel wondered who the deadliest one in the Britannia family was, he thought that he was but… since he couldn't stop Lelouch no matter what, but she stopped his plans just from holding the too gullible Kururugi hostage.

_Author's note: Well this is what happens if Cornelia decided to attack in the last episode. She knows who the real Zero is, so of course she go after the fake one. And well, her years in the military beat Suzaku's lack of experience logically. ^.^_

_Suzaku:*glares at author* Great! Now I lost my marbles…._

_Author: Did you even have any; you weren't sane as a ten year old…_

_Lelouch: Cornelia hugging me? Are you crazy woman?_

_Cornelia:*sigh* Lulu, we are family…_

_Author: I second that notion!_

_Suzaku, Lelouch: *glares* …. You. Are. Evil! _


	25. I QUIT!

**Lelouch: She OWNS NOTHING!**

It was finally the end… the end of everything blah, blah, blah. Lelouch vi Britannia scowled… he already went through this script almost two dozen times… why can't the damn author just let him die! As he pondered this as Zero Requiem was in its final stage.

Suzaku Kururugi couldn't take it anymore! Not only had he failed as Zero so many times. the author made him lose his dignity, his pride, his masculinity… even his marbles… no pun intended seeing as how if her story wasn't rated K+, he probably would lose his… uhhh you know. This was going on for far too long and Zero had enough.

The world, Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally watched as Zero charged past the guards, did battle with Jeremiah… then went on the platform to take of his mask and throw away his sword to shout at the sky? What?

"I QUIT! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU CRAZY WRITER WHO'S RUINING MY LIFE! GEEZ… EVEN LELOUCH NEVER RUINED MY LIFE THS BADLY AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WITH ZERO REQUIEM SO HA!" The formerly dead Knight of Zero shouted at the sky… of course it made him seem crazy, again.

While Lelouch was glaring at the sky to, everyone else thought that the duo went mental because they got corrupted by too much power… or something like that. So the author decided to show up.

"Owww! You didn't have to shout so loudly! And besides I'm actually running out of ideas of ways to ruin Zero Requiem… So you ruined it on your own. Yay!" The author was yawning as she descended from the sky on her bed.

"W-what?" The unmasked Zero cried while the demon emperor glared at him… for once they could've finished Zero Requiem and the idiot ruins it!

"Like I said before, I'm running out of good, logical ideas of how to ruin Lulu's suicidal plan!" The author declared again.

"Ummm… what's Zero Requiem?" Kallen timidly asked the random girl that descended from the sky along with her bed… who apparently was the one that Suzaku was shouting at.

"Here, look at this!" The author typed in Zero Requiem on google on her laptop which she pulled out from nowhere and went on to the Code Geass wiki and showed it to all the prisoners from Kallen to Nunnally, Toudou to Tamaki. Who after seeing the description of the plan was glaring at Lelouch.

"And here's how this episode's suppose to turn out… Uhhh where can I get a USB connecting. Orange does your body have a broadcasting port?" As the author went on youtube and typed in Zero Requiem… while Jeremiah was glaring at her, what did she think that he was? a multipurpose android? The author enlarged the screen to show the world, Black Knights and remaining royals of how Zero Requiem was suppose to turn out.

Lulu and Zaku were of course glaring at her again, the world didn't know how to react since was it logical for one person's death to ensure the world's peace? Even if he was the demon emperor. The Black Knights were angry at the duo, while Nunnally was upset that her brother would even think of doing that… and it was weird seeing herself. Schneizel and Cornelia were internally chanting how idiotic Lelouch was.

"Hey, how could you know so much?" A random person in the crowd asked her.

"Because I've seen everything happen. You should be able to since it's the year 2018? I think you would be able to see how everything happened since I crossed over, just look up Code Geass and you'll get the full story… I think…." The author was thinking out loud as citizens of the former Britannia, EU and Chinese federation went on their phones and laptops to look up themselves.

"So could you free us now? And give me a chainsaw?" The ace of the Black Knights asked the author. The author did just that… well minus the chainsaw part but plus Lulu without his gun and putted into a cuddly bear cub costume so that the author could cuddle him! it was very good that Lulu was so weak! He couldn't get away from the author.

"Where's my chainsaw?" Kallen glared at the author.

"What do you need it for?"

"Kururugi!"

The author happily supplied Kallen with a chainsaw as she went chasing after the undead Knight of Zero shouting, "YOU WILL NEVER BE ZERO! NOT IN MY LIFETIME!" The Black Knights, and remaining royals watched in awe as Suzaku was nearly sliced and diced multiple times…. The ace of the Black Knights really didn't like the ending…. This was an understatement.

"Let go of me, crazy woman! Why would you give Kallen a chainsaw! She's dangerous enough without one!" As the demon emperor struggled from the author's grasp.

"Because she wanted it, and she also wanted to torture Zaku!" The author happily said as she cuddled the demon emperor some more.

"So… why was Suzaku and big brother both so angry at you?" Nunnally timidly asked the girl who was cuddling her brother to death.

"Oh, this." The author opened another window on her laptop and showed the prisoners her ways of foiling the demon emperor's plans, then she went back to cuddling Lulu.

Toudou was very ticked off, "Why the heck did Suzaku lose so many things in your stories? His clothing, his pride, dignity, you even got him to cross dress!" He glared at the author.

"Well, he was Zero at the end… and he was the one doing most of the work!"

"Why's my parts always random entertainment?" Tamaki demanded.

"You're a very minor character, besides you're in the same ledge as the White King!" The author replied as she petted Lulu while said White King and Tamaki were glaring at her.

"Kallen, look at this…" Ohgi finally stopped the attempted murder and showed Kallen her roles in the story on the author's laptop.

"I'm not that gentle! There should be a chapter where I plummeted Suzaku to the ground!" Kallen declared as the author watched in amusement, the Black Knights sweated dropped, Toudou face palmed… his student was going to suffer more…. And Suzaku officially give up! Why did people life torturing him so much?

Milly and Rivalz looked up everything the author said… and well they couldn't blame her for ruining his plans how many times by now?

Aftermath…..

The world of Code Geass learned who the real Zero was, what really happened, even what the idiot emperor was planning. Yes, he was not known as the demon emperor anymore since well… everyone seen his real actions and rather stupid… last minute plan?

Lulu got tortured aka treated as an adorable kitten by the author some more, she turned him into a six year old so that it'll be easier for Nunnally, Schneizel and Cornelia to take care of him. except that both Nunnally and the Witch of Britannia began cuddling him again… Schneizel was just amused.

Zaku was attempting to avoid Kallen at all cost she really meant what she said… which means even if the author decided to finally stop writing… he'll still be tortured by Kallen who really didn't like the idea of him as Zero. He pouted, except that his sensei wasn't even on his side… he took away the costume, mask and sword and told him that he was grounded for the rest of his life! He was muttering something about making sure that idiot student of mine don't lose anything else.

_Author's note: LOL, hope the title and the summary didn't scare the readers too much. It's just harder coming up with logical ideas that fit within the realm of CG. Once again, thanks to the readers for their suggestions, but I'm trying to make sure that the suggestion could fit logically or as logically as possible. Anyways, this may be the last chapter if I can't come up with anymore good ideas. But it's been fun writing and torturing Zaku! ^.^_

_Suzaku: Thank goodness, you're finally finished!_

_Author: There's the if… and don't you have the Ace of the Black Knights to worry about now?_

_Suzaku:*runs away like a maniac* AHHHHHHH!_

_Kallen: *chases after fake Zero!* you know, for later chapters if you keep on writing. Give me more WEAPONS! _


	26. Reporting Live

**Lelouch: She owns nothing… except for these horrible twisted plotlines!**

**Author: Hey!**

It was finally time, the day of reckoning, the day that a demon died for the world to be created anew. It was necessary for the world that Nunnally dreamed of the demon emperor thought as he sat on the float waiting for his doom.

"This is the Britannia central channel, reporting live from the emperor of the world Lelouch vi Britannia's first debuted. I'm your host Milly Ashford!"

Zero was in the distance, he was prepared for the end. Now all he got to do was get pass the guards, mock battle with Jeremiah then stab Lelouch and become a symbol of justice for as long as he lived. Sounded very stressful in Suzaku's mind, but they already planned it.

Milly along with the world saw Zero in the distance. She was enthusiastic about it; Lelouch's debuted made her quite depressed so in order to balance that. She was going to get an interview with Zero no matter what!

Suzaku charged, he got closer to the guards except just when he was about to go pass them he got lassoed in like a cattle! There was a long cord cocooning him and forcing him away from the guards and into the grasp of a very familiar face who was reporting the scene.

Wow! Milly didn't think that the microphone cord would've been long enough or strong enough when she made a hoop and attempted to capture Zero. But it worked and she wasn't going to let this one go. The world jaw dropped at the reporter's actions, the Black Knights wondered where did she learn how to capture people like that, the remaining royals sweat dropped and Lelouch's eye was twitching very badly at the sight of the she devil's antics.

After lassoing a very unwilling Zero in, Milly proceeded to tie Zero up with more cords, Suzaku was very annoyed. Just when did the president had against Zero? And why did he have to be the one tied up? No one lassoed Lelouch in when he was Zero.

"Now, to a special interview with the man of miracles Zero himself who needs a miracle to get out of this! So Zero, how are you alive? Didn't the Black Knights report that you died in combat?"

"….." Suzaku pouted, why were all of his personas dead? His Knight of Zero, dead. And now his new role as Zero dead?

"What are your plans for Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"…" He was not telling her about Zero Requiem!

"Are you the same Zero as Zero one and Zero two? Zero…three?"

"…." No, he was not telling her anything… and Zero three just sounds weird!

"When did you learn how to run like that? The previous Zeros weren't known for their athletic abilities?"

"….."

"Can I take of you mask?" The energetic reporter upon asking her question was unmasking Zero who didn't even have time to react while the demon emperor became frantic.

"NO!" Shouted the demon emperor who was largely ignored due to the curiosity of the man behind the mask.

"Su-za-ku? When did you have time between military, being a personal Knight and a Knight of Round with school to be Zero at the same time to?" Milly questioned Suzaku.

"Uhh, I skipped a lot?" Suzaku didn't know how to reply to Milly's question.

"And aren't you dead?"

"No, still living… and breathing."

"Alright! What's going on here Lelouch? Tell me now or you'll regret it!" The hyper reporter shouted to the demon emperor while everyone else wondered where did she get the guts and how did she knew the demon emperor?

"You dare to defy me?" Lelouch was playing it cool; Milly doesn't have that much power.

"You asked for it!" Milly cried as she pulled out two USBs, one Lelouch shaped and the other Suzaku shaped. She give them to her technical producer and instead of showing the demon emperor's rise to his throne, there were many things that the duo would rather forget.

It was a slide show, of the cross dressing festival, Lelouch in a princess gown, Suzaku in a school girl outfit. The cat festival, Lelouch as a kitty and Suzaku as a puppy. Halloween festival, Lelouch as a demon and Suzaku as a shinigami ironically. Wonderland day, Lelouch as the mad hatter, Suzaku as the bunny. The nightlife festival, Suzaku only had leather pants on and ha a collar around his neck…he was even locked in a cage! Lelouch somehow manage to escape that horrible theme. The fairy tales festival, Lelouch as a princess and Suzaku a dragon. The aqua evening, thankfully that time all they had to wear was swimsuits. And many more.

The world couldn't believe what they were seeing! Their demon emperor cross dressed? His Knight of Zero looked like a stripper, especially in the nightlife scene. How much dirt did she have on them? The Black Knights were wondering how could the cross dressing kid in the pictures be the same one as their Zero? The remaining royals were divided, Schneizel and Cornelia were scowling at the embarrassing pictures of their little brother but Nunnally was happy just to see them. Lelouch's eyes were agape; the she devil carried that around? Suzaku wanted to face palm but couldn't, being tied up and all that.

"Oh! I got pictures of both of you naked too!" Milly bubbly declared.

"WHAT?" The emperor and his knight screeched.

"Yep, you see Lulu. I kind of got Sayoko to take a few pictures of you when you first came to Ashford since I wasn't sure if you were a guy or not, I thought you was just a cross dressing girl or something. And Suzaku don't worry I only got 2GB worth of it, you should thank Lloyd or taking them and his unique sense of humor!" Milly happily supplied the shocked duo….and the world.

"Now tell me what's going on or else!" Milly demanded again.

"Don't tell her anything!" The demon emperor commanded his knight.

"Humph! Fine then, time to get you back for causing grandfather to nearly have a heart attack!"

The short videos were of Ashford academy's secret passage ways from the year before and the current year. All of them showed Lelouch dressing and undressing… as Zero. The first one was him and CC, him revising his plan to counter Cornelia, CC eating a pizza. The second one was Zero finalizing his plans; the ones after all showed Lelouch dressing up as Zero. There were even videos of Lelouch and Rolo discussing how to counter the Chinese federation. The world, Black Knights, remainingg royals even the demon emperor and his knight were wondering how much did she know.

"Grandfather finally had time to upgrade the security of the school, imagine his shock when he checked the surveillance videos to find out that the demon emperor was also Zero-" Milly glared and her voice became hard "- now I got 250GB worth of pictures, videos on your embarrassing moments Lelouch… only 125GB worth of dirt on Suzaku. If you don't tell me what's going on! They are going to be released!" Everyone was in shock… wasn't that a declaration of war or something against the demon emperor?

"Jeremiah arrest-" The demon emperor couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Honestly, Lulu do you think that arresting me will do anything? You got your networks and I've got mine." Milly replied cheerful as ever.

"Lelouch… just tell her." Suzaku pleaded, he really didn't want naked pictures of him going out. Lloyd did take a bunch of them during his medical examinations, he didn't think too much of them then.

"Why would I-" The demon emperor began.

"Lelouch, think rationally! How's Zero Requiem suppose to work when they know that you're Zero… and both of our reputations ruined!" Suzaku cried out.

"Zero Requiem?" Milly questioned.

" #$#$#$#$%$^%^%" Lelouch wasn't able to form a proper response.

Suzaku went on to explaining the basics of Zero Requiem as the world listened on. After he was finished, Milly went into her hyper mode again, declaring, "Well, why don't both of you just quit your pust quit your jt quit your jobst model of Knightmoare frames, and was princess Euphemia and the demon emperor'peror... then?" proceeding into her on camera persona.

"If you're looking for the best actor in the world! Look no further than the man who fooled the world the demon emperor… although he's nicer than he looks! He acted as Zero for two terms and now as the demon emperor and nobody knew! Or if you're looking for a strategic CEO, look at where he took the Black Knight…then arrested them and took over the world!" Lelouch was glaring very hard at Milly. He couldn't believe her interpretations? Of his rebellion.

"If you're looking for a Knightmare pilot, personal guard or stripper, look no further than Suzaku Kururugi! The man who always piloted the latest model of Knightmare frames, and was princess Euphemia and the demon emperor's personal guard. Along with being a Knight of Seven, Knight of Zero. And he looks great in leather!" Suzaku fainted upon hearing this.

Rival wasn't surprised, just like the president… although did she really have naked pictures of both of them?

Aftermath…..

Suzaku and Lelouch got many calls from recruiters… even though they were supposed to be the demon emperor and his Knight. Milly released more information… she blackmailed them completely. Only when Nunnally changed the voice message did things got better.

"For everyone who is constantly annoying big brother and Suzaku, if you don't stop, I, Nunnally vi Britannia will personally send over a group of selected Knights to destroy your establishments. You only have one chance. So have a good day."

Lelouch may have been the demon emperor, but he could never win against the she devil that has many, many ricks up her sleeves.

Author's note: This is what would happen if Milly did a live broadcast. As for the videos, well Ashford is a private school; I wouldn't be surprised if there were cameras even in the secret tunnels. ^.^

Lulu & Zaku: *Glare at author*

Milly: Yay, I get to ruin Lulu's plans!

Lelouch: When did you-

Milly: *Dressed up Lelouch as a fantasy princess* Heeheee

Suzaku: *Runs like a maniac, again* Why are all of the girls in CG crazy in your story?

Author: They're not crazy. I'm just emphasizing on their main features.

able to form a proper response.

d! didn' me will do anything? you imgine his shock when he checked the survillence


	27. Drowning Sorrow

**Suzaku: She owns natta! Geez why are you people still following this story? Haven't I been tortured enough by this… devil's reincarnation!**

**Author: No, and you don't have to be so cynical!**

Zero Requiem, the plan to end the world's hatred and suffering. The final act for the demon emperor, the destruction and rebirth of the world. Lelouch vi Britannia waited for his final plan to come to fruit, he saw Suzaku in the distance. Wait… Suzaku in the distance? What happened to him being Zero and why was he walking funny?

Suzaku was happy, very happy and a little tipsy, who wouldn't be after five shots of whiskey with how many bottles of sake? He forgot but he felt very light, it was time of Lelouch's plan of Zero Requiem, time to get going Suzaku's way!

The world, Black Knights, remaining royals and Nunnally watched in awe as the undead Knight of Zero showed up… wearing Zero's costume, minus the helmet. He was swaggering and let out random giggles. The world thought that he went crazy, the Black Knights though the pressure finally got to him, the remaining royals were wondering how he was alive, while Nunnally didn't know what to make of it.

The guards didn't shoot because of a multiple of reasons, some thought that he was a zombie, they saw his burial! And you can't shoot zombies dead. Some because he was the Knight of Zero, his rank was still above theirs. Some couldn't do anything because they fainted. So Suzaku got pass the guards by doing…nothing.

Jeremiah couldn't attack the boy no matter how much he wanted to throttle him! How dare the Knight of Zero get drunk on the day of Zero Requiem? Even he wouldn't dare to do such a thing… although he could use one, after all, another vi Britannia was dying and he would like something to take the pressure of. Orange was left in his own ponderings, Suzaku moved on.

Out of pure randomness the Knight of Zero hugged Nunnally when he got to the float and declared, "your brother's an idiot!" Lelouch's eye was beginning to twitch; at a closer distance he saw that the Knight of Zero had neither sword nor mask. What was the imbecile up to!

Lelouch vi Britannia got his answer. Suzaku made his was up to the throne, he was doing very random things, like singing annoying songs, attempting to color the demon emperor's robes with a crayon and yelling out random phrases.

The demon emperor after a mere ten minutes had enough!

"What happened to your mask?" The demon demanded.

"Threw it haahaa… into a garbage can, it was so stuffy uffy in there!" Suzaku answered while attempting to draw a cat on what he thought was paper.

The demon's eye twitches again. The garbage? The symbol of freedom, justice was in the garbage? Lelouch wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened to the sword… But fate was never on his side.

"-And the heavy thingy was too heavy so I left it somewhere, but I forgot where-" He was caught off by the demon emperor.

"You imbecile!"

"-Well Zero Re-Requiem was your stupid plan Lelouch! I never took you to be the suicidal type, you know when I first met you, I thought that you were just a very loud girl-" Suzaku began his drunken rambling which the world, including every party to found very interesting, excluding Lelouch who was fuming at not only Zero Requiem being ruined but the idiot's monologue.

"-But you proved me wrong. When Britannia too-took over Japan, I thought you were half joking when you wanna take over it. Oh, naive I was!-" Suzaku let out a dramatic sigh.

"-Then I had to find out that you, you. The boy who couldn't run across a field without being outta breath was Zero. Why dicha pick such a boring name. why couldn't you be the neutralizer or the avenger?-" Wait…hold up. Did the undead Knight of Zero just declare the demon emperor was Zero? The world didn't know how to digest this. While the Black Knights, remaining royals and even Nunnally was watching in amusement.

"-And nother thing? Why did you havva to come up with sucha stupid plan? You wanna me to kill you as the emon emperor for world peace. Even though the grea Louch vi Britannia rule the world. how messed up is that-" Lelouch attempted to close the idiot's motor mouth, not working.

"-You're an idiot, even though you always call me that! So stupid…Why can't you just letta other people help you? Euphy was right; you are a stubborn mule who's been underground too long? She's always right!-" Lelouch didn't know how he should feel about being called a stubborn mule…who's always underground. While Schneizel and Cornelia were trying to make sense of what Euphy told her person knight at one time.

"-Either that or you're like one of those unknown things deep in tha sea or something. We-well your head is! I betta no one know what going inside of that ead of your's. Not me, not the student council and not even Nunna! I mean who decides to throw over an entire empire for-for their sister's sake, only to become the most hated man on the planet, the emon emp-emperor. What they c-all you now, just to be killed by a dead guy?" Lelouch's eyes was twitching really badly, why did the idiot decide to get drunk now?

"-Since you're plan's s-so stupid and you had to put all the pressure on me! Yes me, I'm the one that have to stick a sword through you because no one else can. Sheesh, you egg me on- all-all the time with Euphy. An you don't thi-think I can see that? Lulu there's something that I've wanted to do ever since you came up with Zero Quem!"

With a smile Suzaku punched the demon emperor unconscious. Then the Knight of Zero decided to play on the throne… pretending he was the ruler of the world. the world sweat dropped. Until he passed out.

Aftermath…..

Suzaku woke up with a pounding headache… and was receiving a glare promising to end his life. Great! What ticked off the demon emperor now? And why him?

_Author's note: Zero Requiem is a lot of pressure, so Zaku decided to relieve some of it, just before the final ending. ^.^_

_Suzaku: *Pouts* Great, now I'm an alcoholic! Crazy author, making me lose my dignity, pride, a bunch of things now making me a drunk!_


	28. Assassins Cubed

**Author: Meow, meow, meow meooow! (She owns nothing)**

**Suzaku: *Pouts* I get replaced by a cat?**

**Author: *Bites Zaku, again***

It was the end, the finally to the greatest evil men have ever know, the demon emperor. As Lelouch sat in his throne awaiting his death, he knew it was for the best. The demon emperor saw Zero in the distance and with a relieved breath he prepared for the worse or best to come depending on how viewed death of course.

Suzaku charged at the guards… but he never got there since a he was blocked by a Britannia assassin who declared, "Die Zero! For all the pains that you've caused my motherland!" Great, while he was attempting to kill Lelouch someone was attempting to kill him? Why now? Suzaku was internally grumbling.

Lelouch watched on, he never thought that one of the Britannia assassins would show up now? Granted, he met his share of them as the first and second Zero… although they showed up at undesirable times, this was just ridicules. And wasn't he declared dead by the Black Knights?

The Black Knights watched on. Toudou knew that they should've declared the brat dead! But a majority ruled since even though he was a Britannia brat and prince, he was also the symbol of justice. So they declared him MIA… Again. They didn't like it, but to declare the man of miracles dead would make the Japanese and other Britannia colonies lose hope. Kallen watched on the battle on with interest, she was the one that mainly defended Lelouch when those thugs came… so who was this Zero who was able to hold his own in hand to hand combat.

The remaining royals were flabbergasted; it was obvious who Zero was trying to kill. But someone trying to kill him on the day that he tried to kill the demon emperor? Nunnally didn't really know what to make of the flurry of movements. While the world was wishing the random Britannia assassin dead, but the Japanese didn't know whether to be happy or upset since Zero had a habit of MIAing.

"You shall pay for the destruction of the Chinese Federation! You animal! You're family shall be cursed for the next twenty generations!" Suzaku was faced with not one but two assassins now. Great, that was sarcastic. And wasn't he cursed enough? Why didn't Lelouch tell him that so many people were after his head! If he knew he never take on the job of Zero. Even as the Knight of Rounds he had more protection than this. He only had his sword against a Britannia swordsman and a Chinese weapons specialist? He didn't know what their area of weaponry was but the Chinese guy was glaring daggers at him while throwing them!

The demon emperor really didn't know what to make of this. Shouldn't the former Britannia and Chinese federation go after him? He took over the world, damn it! Does that count for nothing? They rather go after Zero? Wait…Zero was the one that overthrown all their ideals and countries out of order, messing up Britannia territory while using the Chinese federation. Hummm, maybe they did have a point in going after his alter ego. But he was still the ruler of the world damn it!

Orange sighed. This really was an unexpected turn of events. But Lelouch though disbanding the hierarchy system in Britannia forgot to kill those off with influence. As for the Chinese federation, though he finished off those highest in power, he never eliminated all the threats, those related to the eunuchs. Yes, he knew of his prince's exploits as Zero… But never would he think they interfere now of all times.

Suzaku was getting frustrated, after who knows how long of fighting. Those two assassins were still attempting to disarm and kill him. He was even fighting with his live geass! And they weren't overly threatening; they just seem to never run of energy, especially the Chinese guy. Why the heck were they trying to kill him instead of Lelouch!

"Why the hell are you two trying to kill me! Wouldn't killing the demon emperor aka the ruler of the world make much more sense?" Suzaku shouted as he dodged another knife thrown his way.

"Not until I avenge the murderer of the glory days of Britannia/ Chinese federation!" The assassins unconsciously said in unison.

"You are idiots! Who would want to go back to those days… but now's not much better with a demon emperor though." Suzaku shouted then mumbled to himself.

"You'll never understand the pride for one's own motherland and seeing it destroyed!" The Chinese weapon user answered.

"Ha! As if you would understand. You're only good at destroying things, turning them into Zeros!" The Britannia swordsman shouted.

Lelouch sighed, they really weren't getting anywhere.

"All you know is murder Zero. Under that mask, all you are is a cold blooded murderer with no regard for anything other than your own selfish goals." The swordsman taunted.

"You have my kin's blood on your hands, and I will never forgive you for the crimes that you committed against my family! Why I wouldn't be surprised if you have your own kin's blood on your hand, you are cruel enough for such acts!" The weapon user mocked.

And something just… snapped within Suzaku. He remember saying the same thing to Lelouch when he was begging him to protect Nunnally, and kin's blood on his hands… it wasn't just Lelouch. In the mist of anger he took of his mask and revealed the undead Suzaku Kururugi and began his verbal assault on the two assassins.

"I wouldn't know how it feels for my motherland to be invaded? I was there when those Britannia dogs took over Japan? If I wasn't only ten back then! I could've joined the fight! All I know is murder? Why what are you trying to do murder me! Stop blaming me when I'm not even the original Zero! And you two are dumb and dumber who would-" Suzaku was going all out on the two imbeciles, honestly he didn't know why Lelouch always called him that, but these guys deserve the title.

"-Suzaku-" The demon emperor tried to interrupt Suzaku's dramatics which shell shocked everyone including said assassins since they finally stopped attacking him, but it wasn't working.

"- Kill Zero when the demon emperor's right there. But of course I'm not telling you to go kill Lelouch. What point what you have going after me? Why the heck did Lelouch just disbanded all of the Britannia nobles, not kill them? You-" He pointed at the swordsman.

"- Were probably hired by some snob nosed Britannian who wanted to go back to the former days of glory- and you-" he pointed at the weapon specialist.

"-I don't know who your related to but aren't those Chinese eunuchs castrated? So where did you came from anyways? And why are both of you stupid enough to go after Zero and not-"

"-Suzaku!-"

"- The demon emperor. I mean come on he's sitting right there and you go after me! I bet your combined IQ is less than 50… but I could say the same for the Black Knights!-"

"How dare you group us with those wannabes?" Tamaki shouted.

"-Suzaku shut up!-" The demon emperor shouted… no one was listening to him.

"-Well, who's great idea was to declare Zero MIA? If you declared Lelouch dead then they wouldn't be going after my head like rapid dogs when faced with fresh meat!-"

"- Why are you even Zero?-" Kallen screamed, alright people showing up to kill Zero who was trying to kill Lelouch was one thing… But Zero was Suzaku? The undead Suzaku?

"-Uhhh, well, I-um…." Suzaku was finally at a loss for words.

"Suzaku. You. Idiot! Impulsive. Energy Crazy. Idiot!" Lelouch vi Britannia growled out, the world's eyes were on him again, questioning why did the Zero said that the demon emperor was Zero, why was the Black Knight's ace calling out the fake Zero… and why was the demon emperor only calling the undead Knight of Zero idiot?

"Lelouch, ha-ha? Could you explain Zero Requiem to Kallen… by the way I think your plan is ruined."

"Geez. You think?" Was the sarcastic reply as the demon emperor faces palmed and proceed to attempt knock himself unconscious.

Milly and Rivalz thought, Suzaku was too naive for his own good? Either that or he had really good timing. Lelouch's plans were usually impossible to ruin.

Aftermath….

The Britannia nobleman watched on. He cursed himself for hiring such a stupid assassin. Yes. He ordered the man to go after Zero since Zero was only MIA; he needed to be finished off. But there was the demon emperor right there and the man still goes after Zero? He lost half of his remaining fortunes to that air head!

A former politician of the former Chinese Federation sighed. Off all the men they could've chosen to kill of Zero and the demon emperor seeing the current scenario. Two birds with one stone… and they choose him? The man was a failure among fellow assassins and he goes off on honor, kin, blood? He messaged his head, maybe finding and killing Zero was a goose chase operation and that idiot had to find the goose.

_Author's note: Zero, I doubt would have no assassins after him at all in the series since he defied every ideal out there. So having two assassins from the former Britannia and Chinese Federation here would disrupt Zero Requiem. And I'm not sure if Zero was formally declared dead in R2, but Zero being a symbol of hope would do better as MIA… again. As for Suzaku, while he is mentally disturbed, having people trying to kill him while he's trying to kill Lulu wouldn't make him snap, though the right taunts probably will. ^.^_

_Suzaku: I am not mentally disturbed! -_-_

_Author: It works for the story!_

_Lelouch: So… let me get this straight. Suzaku ruins Zero Requiem because his assassins who were really after me made him snap and he reveals himself?_

_Author: Yep!_

_Lelouch: *Face palm* I'm signing the idiot into therapy!_

_Suzaku: Hey!_

_Lelouch: So you won't snap and she'll have one less weapon to use against us! _


	29. Vicious Vengeance?

**Disclaimer: Never will own Lulu *Sigh***

The demon emperor watched as the end was coming to a close, he saw Zero in the distance. It was time for the world to rid itself of the hatred that plagued it in the last centuries. Zero charged passed the guards… But had to stop, since Suzaku was wondering what the heck that mass ball of energy was doing looming over Lelouch?

The world, Black Knights and the remaining royals thought that the tyranny of Lelouch vi Britannia's reign was over. But Zero stopped? They followed his gaze up to that thing? it looked like energy particles that were gathering right on top of the demon emperor's float. Did the demon emperor angered god… and he decided to do something about it? what was that thing?

Lelouch was internally fuming. Why had Suzaku stopped? Unaware that one of his most deadly past foe had just been reborn in a sense… On the day of the world's rebirth.

The world watched as the ball of energy formed into a boy with long blond hair… And a very creepy looking eye behind him. The boy who was glaring at the demon emperor finally made himself known to him, since Lelouch was way too busy figuring out what Suzaku was up to? And at the last minute to?

"Son of Charles and Marianna. I will have my revenge upon you! Miserable, weak humans, your existence will be no more when I'm finished with you!" The demon emperor stared in shock. VV? How was he alive? Why was he floating? Oh, wait… he died near the gate of C, don't tell him that? Great, why do immortals or former immortals come at the worse times he wondered?

"What do you want VV?" The demon emperor demanded. While the world was in shock, the demon emperor knew this angel, god, greater deity whoever he was?

"To take my revenge. For you see Lelouch, I've mastered the will of the world of C. And you shall pay for destroying the sword of Akasha! Now die worthless mortals!" The immortal boy declared… But C's will was like CC, you never could tell what it was up to.

Instead of swords and flames of hell that VV was hoping for to destroy the spectators. It was raining cats and dogs in the literal sense. The world was wondering what grudge he had against the demon emperor, while wondering why was it raining cats and dogs while trying to avoid be bitten or scratched by the distressed animals.

Suzaku as Zero was doing his part to attempt to save as many cats as possible… though they always bit him; he wasn't much of a dog person. But in doing so he had to abandoned his sword, just not to hurt them more after they fallen from the sky. The world including the demon emperor's guards watched in amusement as Zero saved the cats then got bitten by them, though they were wondering, why was he saving cats instead of slaying the demon emperor, since he had the sword, emphasize on had.

"GRRR, die Lelouch vi Britannia!" VV focused the power of C onto one person, apparently he couldn't wipe out humanity, but he could still get his revenge. As VV focused more of his newfound power, the cats and dogs finally disappeared, although Lelouch was the one distressed now.

He…he was in a frilly pink thing? It looked like a dress? What? How did VV's definition of revenge put him in a thing so frilly and lacy that even Euphy wouldn't wear it? Where? What? Why was the World of C playing with him like this?

The world including Zero had a very hard time holding in laughter at such an unbelievable scene. The demon emperor was looking very irritated, glaring at the blond boy, though not intimating with the costume that the angel? Forced onto him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The demon in frills demanded.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD OF C? I DEMAND YOU TO KILL THE VI BRTANNIA BRAT!" VV screamed.

Lelouch vi Britannia was now in a puff ball costume… What was the world of C he wondered since it didn't obey any of VV's demands at all. While Suzaku really couldn't hold it in anymore, finally showing his amusement at Lelouch's predicament which earned him a glare.

"KILL HIM!" VV demanded once again.

Lelouch was back into his ten year old body… While in a fairy costume. He face palmed, apparently the World of C's definition of "kill him" was to put him into ridiculous costumes which reminded him of Milly.

The blond boy fumed as he tried time and time again, though there was never any blood spoilt only more and more laughter against the… former "demon" emperor.

"Haahaaaa!" Suzaku had to clench his stomach; C's power just forced Lelouch to have rabbit ears while being in a chicken costume it was too much.

"Suzaku! Cease your laughter at my suffering at once!"

"I c-can't, you look so silly!"

The exchange between Zero and the demon emperor didn't go unnoticed, but the world was having too much fun. Even the usually stoic Toudou was laughing at the scene of the blond boy demanding a C to kill the demon emperor only to put him in sorry excuses of costumes.

VV had enough. "I'll get you another day vi Britannia!" he declared and finally disappeared

Milly was taking note of the costumes Lulu had on, while Rivalz was wondering what the heck would an angel? Have that kind of power.

Aftermath….

Suzaku was in too much pain from laughter to complete Zero Requiem, Lelouch was fuming. And VV true to his word attempted to kill the demon emperor everyday… Except that the world of C found more amusement in embarrassing the demon emperor.

_Author's Note: As some of the readers pointed out, Zaku's usually the one that gets the bad end of the deal. So finally Lulu gets a taste of it to. Now VV would probably be the only that can attempt to bend C's will, even if he's dead. Since he was the force behind Charles' schemes before he got killed off. But C as a greater deity's will can never be overtaken. To the reviewer that suggested alien attacking this is the closest thing… So VV can attempt to kill Lelouch, but C's to… CC for that! ^.^_

_Lelouch: *Eye twitch* I'm in a chicken costume?_

_Suzaku: Heheehehehe!_

_Lelouch: Stop laughing you imbecile!_

_Suzaku: I'm just enjoying this while it lasts, who knows when she'll get back to torturing me *Shudders* _


	30. CheeseKun's Requiem

**Lulu: SHE OWNS NOTHING *GEASS* LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU TO CEASE READING THIS, THIS ABOMINATIONS!**

It was the end of the demon emperor's reign. Lelouch vi Britannia was awaiting his death, pondering what the world would be like after his death. Would it be one of his dear sister's dreams? Or just an ideal utopia for mankind. He saw something in the distance.

Meanwhile…..

CC was praying to a greater deity that her warlock's schemes wouldn't bear fruit. In all of her bland centuries of existence, Lelouch brought meaning back into her life again.

Back to Zero Requiem…..

Alright. There was a giant yellow blob floating over him….this was certainly an interesting development. The crowd watched as the giant yellow blob advanced on the demon emperor, what was that thing.

Suzaku charged, he saw Lelouch's float, along with his guards and Orange in the distance. Along with a yellow blob thing floating above them. Was that a part of Lelouch's plan? Uhhh what was that thing? As Zero gained ground and came closer to the demon emperor's float, the thing moved…. And started sprouting mini yellow blobs. For fans of Pizza Hut, it was a well know icon, Cheese Kun.

The many cheesy Cheese Kuns only had two targets, the demon emperor and his counterpart, Zero. Before anyone knew it, the demon emperor was stuck on his throne and Zero in mid-run almost about to pass the guards by gooey cheese.

The world was stunned, what exactly just happened?! The giant yellow blob attacked both Zero and the demon emperor?! The Black Knights wanted to face palm themselves very much, Zero couldn't be stopped by the emperor of former Britannia, but was stopped by cheese sticking to him? Oh, this is just too embarrassing. Cornelia's eye twitched, just what was that blob, some kind of biochemical weapon Lelouch developed, then again, it was attacking him too. Schneizel glared at the offensive yellow thing, just what was it?! Nunnally couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her brother and Zero attempting to free themselves from the cheese traps.

Suzaku was attempting to cut himself out of the stickiness, but every time he gets out a bit. More Cheese Kuns attack him, thus resulting in an infinite loop. Lelouch wasn't faring much better. Jeremiah attempted to cut his prince out of the gooeyness but… it was breaking his weapons, even shooting at the yellow restraints didn't work!

By the seventh hour of attempting to free themselves with various methods. They give up! Zero though no fault of his own was even unmasked when a Cheese Kun decided that he needed more trouble by sticking itself to his mask and the ground, the elasticity pulled the mask off.

Long story short Lelouch was very angry at the restraints. But really it was his own fault, when he went into The World of C, whose real title of The World of Cheese Kun, but it sounded a lot less intimidating and demanded that time move forward, there were consequences.

The world, Black Knights and remaining royals were attempting to figure out what the duo was planning. But they couldn't get over how ridiculous they looked covered in Cheese.

Milly and Rival took the yellow blob as another "normal" occurrence in their life, after all Lelouch was the ruler of the world and Suzaku was an undead Zero/ Knight of Zero. How can a yellow blob match up to those revelations?!

Aftermath…..

Zero Requiem was a very cheesy failure, pun intended. But now CC after seeing the rebroadcasting of the footages was very angry at her boya, who got to meet Cheese Kun while she didn't! She was heading back to the palace.

Suzaku and Lelouch finally got themselves out of the cheese trap…. By eating it.

After too much cheese in their digestive systems, Lelouch was met with the fierce stare and demands of the Witch of Britannia who charged in after the incident. While Suzaku was met with glares from Toudou and the Black Knights. They gulped, there was a lot of answering to be done. But the question on their mind, how could the demon emperor and the White Knight be stopped by cheese?!

_Author's note: Hope that the readers get this, but basically the World of C is the World of Cheese Kun, and when CC prayed to a greater deity, Cheese Kun answered! Anyways this is going to be the last chapter for my versions of Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem. But I welcome any author to take up this challenge, using the ideas that I haven't from the readers, and the things that I didn't use._

_Unused Characters: Marianna, all the dead people Zero/ demon emperor killed, all the dead people White Knight/ Knight of Zero killed, Gino, Anya, and George Washington? Anything else you could think of. Just don't use the exact same title…_

_Lelouch:*Eye twitch* I was stopped by cheese?! You, you $$%#$%%^%#^$%!_

_Suzaku: Yay! She stopped writing about us!_

_Lelouch:*Glares* No, she's stopped, but is encouraging other writers of the fandom to TORTURE US!_

_Suzaku:*Pouts* Well, as long as they torture you more than me, then I'm fine with it!_

_Lelouch:*Deep in thought* Then maybe I should start writing and put you in more…. Hazardous situations, you have a live geass after all. *smirks*_

_Suzaku: What?! No! _


End file.
